Gossip Girl : The Gallagher Generation
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC:AU. Cammie Morgan has it all. The life any High Society Queen should have. Ruling the hallways of Gallagher Academy shouldn't be, and isn't a problem for Cammie, but when Zach Goode comes into the picture, there'd be...well, chaos. OOC
1. trailer

**Ok...It's another new story from Tunarh, but it's a cool thing to write. More exciting. And waaay more different than my last styles. I think it's gonna be fun! Review if you like it!**

**--**

Gossip Girl: The Gallagher Generation

Cameron Morgan lives the life of a high society queen. Beautiful and dirty rich. She gets all the latest glam, all the new technology, and has the most popular friends ever. She has the awesome designer mum and the handsome technological dad. Everything is perfect for her. Until the day a new, extremely hot guy comes into her life and makes a total mess of her life.

Enter, Zachary Goode. The cool, laid-back, **hot** guy he is. He has all the money in the world, and everything from 5-star hotels to big French chateaus. He knows everything. Everything useful, that is. His irresistible smirk has girls falling for him front, left, and centre. He gets into the most VIP and exclusive clubs ever, and is voted the most eligible bachelor of the year. Well, all of that's going to change when he meets none other than Cameron Morgan.

Will the stakes get higher? The relationships hotter? Well, we'll just have to wait and see, don't we?

You know you love me,  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl.

**Gossip Girl: The Gallagher Generation**

**Cammie Morgan has it all**

"Well, my daddy said that he'd buy me those new Gucci loafers-"  
"And those Prada boots?"  
"Yup. And those Prada boots, and that Chanel miniskirt-"  
"And the Louis Vuitton purse?"  
"Gosh, Macey. I forgot all about that..."

**Awesome friends, family, and lifestyle**

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's that new Guess dress from Bergdorf's!"  
"Yeah. I was shopping and thought this was the _best _party dress ever!"  
"It costs less than the $5000 Chanel though..."  
"Yeah... it does. Should I return it?"

**Enter. Zach Goode**

"Zach, meet Cammie. Cammie, Zach."  
"Uh...Grant? Who _is_ he?"  
"A...friend?"  
"No. I mean...title?"  
"What?"

**Friend of Grant, richest kid on the planet...and the world's biggest tease**

"Hey, Morgan."  
"Zach! Would you _stop_ calling me by my last name?"  
"I do? Oh right, I do. Sorry, Morgan."

**-**

"Grant! Would you _please_ take this...person back where he came from?"  
"Why?"  
"Cos he's annoying?"  
"Nope."  
"You're such an ass. I wonder what Bex sees in you."  
"In my pants? Or in my personality?"  
"Your PERSONALITY!"

**One world. Two people. **

"Wait. I thought we were one person. Well, last night we were anyway."  
"Nope. We're two very different people."  
"We are? It didn't seem so last night."

**Sex, lies and scandals. Will this be too over-the-top for Cammie to handle?**

"I can't believe I even _touched_ him."  
"Oh, hun. Lighten up."  
"How? He probably gave me an STI or something."  
-hesitates-  
"Well... you can't be _too_ sure about that..."

**Well, we'll just have to wait and see, don't we?**

**You know you love me,  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl**

**COMING SOON**


	2. meeting zach

**When the world is fast asleep, tucked in under their sheets and snoring lightly the Upper East Siders are always on the run- the season of celebration- the only way you can get warm is to get drunk- and we all know that us Upper East Siders are very good at that. Spotted; B, ordering a whole heap of bubbly. Celebrations? Where's my invite? G, hailing a cab from Central Park- without C by his side. Where is she? We all know that that's the place-to-be for lovers. Last and certainly not least- could it finally be? Spotted, a mysterious someone- getting out of a yellow cab right outside the gates of the Palace. Is it really? Has Z finally returned? And if it really **_**is**_** him, where's the limo? Stay tuned for more.**

**You know you love me,  
xoxo,  
Gossip Girl.**

--

"Cammie!"

The word was neither a whisper, nor a spoken word. It was a bellow. Cameron Morgan may have the perfect life as New York's most famous socialite but you'd think that she'd have the same life at home. Well, that's obviously not the case. Cammie rolled over in her bed and kicked off the bedcovers. Her morning maid, Janine, walked into the room and righted her bed for her, silently urging Cam into the bathroom where she could have her shower and get ready for the day.

Cammie didn't eat breakfast. She never had. Well, since she was 13. She's 17 now, and about to graduate at the end of the year. Eating breakfast made her feel fat for no apparent reason.

Cammie sighed as she brushed her teeth at her sink. Her countertop was full of cosmetics she never actually used. She ran her hands through her pale blonde hair, feeling out of place in this bathroom. She never felt beautiful, and she had yet to find the right guy for her.

When she finished, she started over to her revolving closet and picked out her already-picked-out-for-her outfit. Custom designed by Rachel Morgan, of course. Wednesday was the only day she was required to wear something her mother picked out, and agreement made when she was 14. Cammie was used mainly for publicity, to help her mum out. She was the golden child, the one every mother wanted, and every kid wanted to be. She was the perfect one. Well, aside from Macey McHenry, of course.

When she came down the stairs, her mother regarded her with a look of approval on her face. But then when her eyes reached Cam's face, her expression vanished.

"Whoa, kiddo. Go back up and fix your makeup! Right this instance! More eyeliner! Your eyes look like you've just rolled out of bed."

"But I _have _just rolled out of bed," Cammie whined, being the prissy princess she is. Her mother sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright. Fine. Do whatever you want. Now I've got to go and get those designs to Lucy before..." her mother's voice faded as she rounded the corner into her workplace/fabric room. Cammie sighed as she snatched her handbag from Janine before striding out the door. She smiled as the cool air touched her skin, chilling her. She felt exhilarated, free from every little thing.

"Hey, Cam." Grant was walking down the street, his dirty blonde hair ruffled from the wind. He had his hands in his pocket, and he had a grin plastered on his face. It had been 3 weeks since she'd seen him. Yes, Grant Newman was her boyfriend.

"Grant!" Cammie ran up to him and threw her hands around him, kissing him. He returned the kiss with almost equal enthusiasm. She laughed as he lifted her off of the ground and twirled her around. When he finally set her down, he grabbed her hand and led her down the street.

"So where are we off to today? Butter? Socialista? Or should we just wait till evening to do that stuff..." he pulled her closer, arms enclosing her waist, "and we can have all this time to..." he kissed her neck, "catch," he kissed her jaw "up?" he brought her lips to his and passionately kissed her, their lips moving in sync with each other.

Cammie giggled nervously. "I prefer the latter." She said, before winking, grabbing Grant's arm and leading him into his hotel suite. Good thing they were standing right in front of it at the time.

--

The clouds were rolling in and the sky was rapidly darkening. Cam straightened the bow on top of her head and turned to Grant, who was trying to fix his shirt buttons. She giggled at him.

"Wow. Who knew? You go to a boarding school that requires ties and you can't even fix your own shirt." She smirked before heading over to him and buttoning the middle button, moving up.

"Henry does my tie." He said gruffly. She wasn't surprised. He relied on Henry for almost everything. Henry was his personal assistant. He was more like his agent – you could say, and he did everything that Grant asked for.

"Well, you have to stop counting on Henry to do everything for you, now don't you?" she asked, before kissing him. He sighed.

"Cam...? Are you sure this relationship is working?" he asked. Cammie was surprised. Never in the two years that they've been together has he questioned their relationship. Sure, they'd had kissed a few times, had hot make-out sessions, and even had sex... a lot of times, but does he really have to bring this up? Right now? Right after... that?

But then she knew. She didn't know anything about him except for those washboard abs of his, and the way his hair ran through her fingers like silk. She knew that he didn't know _her _personality either. Their relationship has been a total scam.

She sighed and looked up at them. "Yeah." She said. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Then should we...?" he asked. She nodded and stepped back.

"Yeah we should." She said, a glaze forming over her eyes. Grant stepped forward and lifted her chin with one finger. He leaned down so that their lips were almost touching.

"One last kiss?" he asked. She nodded and craned her neck to kiss him better. Their lips moved together for a minute and then she pulled back.

"C'mon, let's go..." she said. She walked out the door and sat in the waiting limo.

--

Grant and Cammie walked into the entrance of Bex Baxter's penthouse, both looking sullen. She bounded up to the both of them, a wide grin on her face. She held her hands out and kissed Cammie on both cheeks before ushering the both of them into the living room where the guests were mingling.

Cam snagged a glass off a passing waiter and sipped it tentatively. She focused on the wine, and nothing else, not even the fact that Grant had walked off somewhere. She kept to herself, in a corner, sipping her drink. No one approached her. They all knew what had happened. Cammie Morgan _always_ acted like this after a breakup. Get drunk on alcohol, hide out somewhere, and then recover the next day like nothing of the relationship had ever happened. This was her routine, her way of life, as you may call it.

As she sat, she daydreamed. She daydreamed about how it would actually feel to be in a serious relationship, one where sex waited until later. She closed her eyes for a split second, rubbing her temples, with the empty glass still in her hand.

"Cam?"

It was that Grant- something guy. For someone who'd just broken up with 'that Grant- something guy', she should at least know his last name. But, no. She was Cammie Morgan. She doesn't remember the last names of _any _of her exes.

"Yeah?" She had to admit, she was being kind of bitchy, but she was _Cammie Morgan _– and she's got to stop talking to herself in her mind like that.

"I... want you to meet someone." He said, sounding nervous. She let out a small sigh and stood up, staring at the stranger with a smirk on her face.

"And you are?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and setting her glass down.

"Zach Goode. And you must be the infamous Morgan."

"Grant, who the hell _is_ this guy?"

"My friend?"

"I mean, title?"

"What?"

"Fuck, don't worry. I think I just say Macey."

--

"Dude. Are you trying to set me up?" Zach asked Grant once Cammie was out of earshot. Grant shrugged.

"I just broke up with her. What was I supposed to do?" Zach shook his head.

"Come on. We all know what you've been doing with Baxter the last week. You guys aren't exactly... _discreet._" Grant shrugged. Sure, they hadn't been hiding in bushes, or kissing underwater or some shit, but they _had_ managed to stay off Cammie's radar the last few days. She hadn't known a thing when he'd suggested them to go to the party at Bex's for the night, nor did she say anything when he had accidentally slipped out that he had been in NYC for the last few weeks. In bed.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Zach, a smile playing on his lips. "Well, Cammie didn't catch us, did she?" Zach smirked and looked over at her. Grant turned to him, looking as serious as Zach had ever seen him. "It's going to be hard to get that one, Zachary." Zach laughed.

"I don't think so." Zach shook his head and looked towards where Cammie was talking with a dark haired chick. They were both whispering to each other and kept shooting glances at him.

"You want to bet? I bet that you can't get into her pants by the time Christmas break is over."

"Wouldn't be too sure on that. How much?"

"$200 enough for you?"

"Deal. It's not like I need the money, but it's gotta be good fun." Zach smirked and headed over to them, grabbing two glasses of champagne, leaving Grant standing there, looking bewildered.

"Ladies." He said acting like the gentleman he was. He handed the glass to the empty-handed Macey girl and clinked glasses with the both of them. "Care to introduce me, Morgan?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Goode, Macey. Macey, Goode."

"Do you seriously have to call me by my last name?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Cos it's your last name?"

"Maybe I don't want you to call me by my last name?"

"You do realise that this argument is pointless, right?"

"Yup."

"Then why do you keep complaining about it?"

"GUYS!"

Macey had stepped between the two and had held her hands out. "Nice to meet you, _Goode._" She looked pointedly at Cammie who sighed.

"His name's Zach." She said, before turning on her heel and walking out of the place. Macey sent an apologetic glance at Zach before quickly following Cammie out.

Zach shook his head and grinned. This was going to be fun trying to violate the perfect little-miss-prissy. He shook his head and walked back to Grant.

"Told you." Grant said expressionlessly. Zach sighed.

"Nah. She just needs time warming up to me.

--

**I like this chapter. **

**-So do you think Zach's a little **_**too **_**OOC? I want Cammie to be like that, but I want Zach to stay the same. Hmm...  
-Yes. Grant and Cammie were together. And yes, Grant cheated on Cammie with Bex.  
-Maximum Ride made me update late. Blame the book. Not me.  
-School's out in 9 days! –for me, anyway. I live in Australia.  
-Next chapter's gonna be a very futile attempt from Zach to get at Cammie. Oh, and can someone tell me how long Winter break for you guys (NYC-ans) are?  
-gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com**

**Yes. Review, people.**


	3. starbucks with jonas

**SPOTTED: Z sipping wine with an unknown brunette. He's sworn off girls, for now, but is he really going to go back to his wild old days? Even **_**I **_**know the almighty Z has changed since he returned, but is this 'good' Goode going to last any longer? C, puffy eyed and all alone at B's party. Could it be? No. It can't. G and C have lasted that long. Why break it now? G smoking up in Central Park. Boy, that's becoming a regular hideout for G these days hasn't it? And last, but not least, M- walking around Bendels like she owns the place, looking happier and better than she's ever been. Does as secret lover have anything to do with this? Or is it just the alone time with the girls? Either way, Gossip Girl is going to find out about it. **

**You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl.**

--

Bex sighed and rubbed her temples as Cammie explained to her what had happened the night before. She knew that it was bad to be lying to Cammie like this, but it was for the best. If Cammie found out about Grant and her, then she'd be dead meat and her status at Gallagher would sink, making her drop to Liz's level.

She looked up as Cammie rambled on about Zach and her breakup with Grant. She seemed to hate Zach, though Bex didn't know why. The guy seemed fine to her. She stood up and rifled through her wardrobe, trying to find the shirt she bought last week.

"Come on, hun. Lighten up." She said, pulling out a black Bardot top and pulling it over her head.

"What do you mean? I mean, how could I lighten up? I mean, I just got _dumped_." Bex grinned slyly as she pulled on a pair of Levi's, facing away from Cammie.

"Uh, yeah, 6 hours ago. You're not usually like this, you know?" When she turned around, Cammie was looking at her with a confused expression on her face. The expression changed quickly, though, and Cammie pretended to pull out her phone.

"Whatever. Grant broke up with me. He doesn't love me anymore. End of story."

"Oh, come now. Do you really believe that?"

"Seeing as I was there at the break up? Yes."

Bex sighed again, collapsing onto the bed, fully clothed. She turned around onto her stomach and faced a distraught looking Cammie who was sitting on the couch.

"How about we go somewhere tonight? You and me." She said, grinning. Cammie grimaced.

"Can't. I have to go to my mum's thing. How about next week?"

"Fine. Whatever." Bex, said.

"Oh, shit. Is that the time? I gotta go meet Macey!" Cammie cried before grabbing her bag and running out the door. Bex's laugh followed her down the hall.

Cammie rushed out of the door before hitting Macey's number on speed dial.

"Who the fuck is calling me at 7:30 in the fucking morning?"

"Hey Mace." Cammie stuck out her arm, hailing a cab and getting into it.

"Oh, hey Cammie. What's up?"

"I'm coming over, alright? I need to talk to you."

--

Cammie got out of the cab, paid the driver and practically ran to the elevator which took her to Macey's part of the house. She smiled and waved at Mr and Mrs McHenry who were discussing something over croissants and coffee.

"Macey!" Cammie shouted as soon as she reached the hall leading into her room. She turned left and stepped into the most cluttered room she'd ever seen in her lifetime. "Whoa. What happened to your room?"

Macey glared at her, grabbing a few shirts from the floor and tossing them into her open cupboard. "Phyllis hasn't been in. She's sick." Cammie walked across the room and perched on top of Macey's bed. "So, uh, what's up?" she asked.

"Grant has been cheating on me with Bex." Cammie said, closing her eyes and falling backward. "I think."

"What? Are you serious?" Macey asked, abandoning any attempt of cleanup. She scrambled across the room and plopped down next to Cammie. "Wow. That must suck."

"I know." Cammie sighed, phone out. "All I have to do is send one text, and all is well." She said, that evil grin of hers playing on her lips.

Macey smiled back, before slapping Cammie and hi-five and grabbing her laptop from the floor.

--

Grant sighed as he pressed the open button on his phone. Another text from Gossip Girl. Great.

**First Witherspoon and Philippe. Then McAdams and Gosling. Now Morgan and Newman? Say it isn't so. Grant and Cammie have been together for like ever and now they're finally over. Cammie was spotted at Bex's little party last night, in a little corner and drunk out of her mind. Grant looked like he was having the time of his life. Is there something going on with Grant that we don't know? Well, you can count on Gossip Girl to find out about this.**

Zach looked up from his own phone and gave Grant a curious look. Grant shrugged and kept on walking down the street, towards where a black limo was parked. Zach nodded to the driver and climbed in, Grant sliding in after him.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Zach asked, frustration highlighting his tone. Grant stared at him.

"What's wrong with me?"

"The fact that you have Cammie, Macey, the entire Gallagher student body, and... _Gossip Girl _on your tail. Don't you think you should be more careful sneaking around with Bex?"

Grant looked out the window. Helpful.

Zach ran his hands through his already mussed up hair and grabbed his cell phone. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it was for the greater good. Grant was being such an asshole these days. Bex obviously wasn't the best influence.

He sent the message, and then looked around the city. It had been three yearssince he had left the city, right after Cammie and Grant had gotten together. And now he was back just in time to see their breakup. Yes, Zachary. Great timing.

"So, Zach. You still holding up on the bet I made?"

Zach nodded a sly grin on his face. He had been holding up, alright. Cammie was sure going to get a surprise when she gets home.

--

Cammie sighed as she sat in Starbucks, waiting for her coffee. She pulled out her phone and dialled Jonas, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. Who knew she'd go running to Jonas for help?

"Hey."

"Hey, Jonas."

"What's up?"

"Meet me at the Starbucks near your place? I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Cam?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She huffed as she snapped her phone shut, and leaned back against the comfy seat. She played with her hair, looking for any split ends. Useless, really. Cameron Morgan _never _had split ends.

Five minutes later, Jonas Eklundstrom walked into the shop, hands in pockets and looking as dark as ever. His hair was mussed slightly, and his attire was emo-black. Not surprising. Ever since Liz was shunned from society, Jonas had turned all gothic and had ignored all of his friends. Who knew that he was secretly dating Liz when he was publically with Bex? Yes, all of this love stuff is getting pretty annoying.

"Hey."

"I need your help."

"Uh, yeah. I kinda picked up on that when you called me six minutes ago."

Cammie rolled her eyes and gestured to the seat opposite her. He sat down quickly.

"So... what's the problem?"

"I know something."

"Of course you do." Jonas said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

"What? I'm speaking the truth here. You always know something about someone that they didn't want anyone to hear."

"What?"

"Never mind." Jonas sighed, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Cammie demanded. Jonas shrugged.

"Getting a coffee." He said indifferently before walking toward the counter. When he returned, Cammie saw him stuff a piece of paper into his pocket.

"Did you seriously just get that waiter's number?" Jonas stared at her.

"Yep. So? She was hot."

"Uh huh." Jonas glared at her, and then took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I know something." She answered. Jonas glared at her.

"Are you just going to keep saying that? Cos this conversation's just gonna go in circles."

"Uh..." Cammie bit her lip, hands around the cup.

"Tell me." Jonas demanded before checking his phone for the time. "And you better make this quick. I've got somewhere to go."

"I need your scheming abilities."

"For?"

"Bex... and Grant." Jonas kind of, maybe choked on his coffee a bit.

"Why?" He spluttered, grabbing a napkin and wiping coffee from his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Cammie said, smirking at him.

"Whatever. Why?"

"Cos Grant was cheating on me behind my back with Bex." Cammie said before grabbing her bag and standing up. "Meet me at Central Park tomorrow. By the way, are you going to my mum's thing tonight?"

"Yeah. But I'm probably going to be late. It's kind of important." He said. Cammie gave him a knowing smile before walking off, phone already in her hand and fingers pushing buttons frantically.

--

"Hey Mace."

"Cammie! Oh my gosh! Don't kill me tonight. Please?" Macey practically screamed into her phone. Cammie held it 10 centimetres away from her as if it was about to explode.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked, confused. She smiled at the driver and climbed into the cab.

"Because I kind of invited Zach Goode to your mum's party?"

"You _what?"_ She practically screamed into the phone, causing the cabbie to swerve off the lane for a bit. "Sorry." She muttered. He nodded, hands firm on the steering wheel.

"I'm so sorry. I mean, it just slipped out. I just happened to see him at Bendel's, picking out a tie, and walked up to him and said hi. And then he asked me what I was doing tonight, and I said I was going to a party and then he asked me if he could come and I just told him to meet me at your place.

"Mace, are you seriously trying to _ruin _my life?" she asked, grabbing her bag and rifling through it for a painkiller. Already her head was throbbing like mad.

"I'm not! Seriously! I'm so sorry. But, hey. He seems like a nice guy. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I'd rather be forced into a pool of hot, boiling lava!" Cammie shouted before snapping her phone shut.

--

Zach rocked back on his heels as he stood in front of the Carlyle. He knew this was one of Cammie's frequented 'hot spots', and with any luck, she'd be here today. She wasn't one to pass up comfort food.

"Zach?" he turned his head to see a surprised looking Cammie getting out of a yellow cab. He smirked.

"Morgan." He inclined his head as he held out his arm for her. When it was clear she wasn't going to take it, he let his arm drop.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hitching her bag up to her shoulder and walking into the double doors, smiling at the doorman. Zach followed her, keeping pace.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes, giving her name to the waiter. He nodded and led the two of them to a table. When he held out the chair for her, she stared at him.

"I wasn't under the impression that I wanted to sit with you, Goode."

"Well, it seemed certain that you were here by yourself, so I decided to accompany you."

"I don't need any accompaniment." She sneered before sitting down.

"It seems like you do." He said before sitting down in the seat opposite her. He smirked at her and she looked away, clearly annoyed.

"What are you here for, Zach?" he shook his head, tutting.

"You know me better than that." He said. "I'm never here for anything. Just needed to waste time."

She sighed, elbows on the table, looking at the menu. She waved a waiter over and ordered a tuna mountain.

"Do you know how to drive?" Zach asked suddenly. Cammie's eyes snapped up.

"Why would you want to know if I could drive or not?"

"Just wondering." She sighed, looking down at the empty plate.

"Nope. Never learnt. My mother said, and I quote, 'That's what drivers are for'" Zach chuckled, shaking his head. He pulled out his phone and typed something into his blackberry, frowning.

"I've... gotta go." He said, standing up at winking at her. He walked over and kissed her forehead and kissed her head before leaving.

The sound of her phone ran through the air. She dug it out of her bag and looked at the message, mouth open.

**You and me. Tomorrow night. Driving lessons, and hot car sex. **

**--**

Yes! I finally finished this chapter! I like the ending. And I kind of maybe got it from Perfect Chemistry. Don't kill me!  
Now, up to the big stuff.

Things you'd like to know/review questions  
-again, was Zach OOC?  
-Cammie's a bitch. Face it.  
-I love Macey's character in this. She seems so... preppy. Idk. Whaddayathink?  
-grantandbex. Grr.  
-join: gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com and comment on my page –'Tunarh' on the site. I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.

Thanks, peeps.


	4. tiff at tiffany's

**Gossip Girl's got juicy news. News that a certain someone doesn't want anyone to hear. But you know me. I _have_ tell my secrets to someone, right? And why not spill it to every single Upper East Sider teen in New York? Want the news? It seems like G was cheating on C with B. But then it turns out that it was just a fluke. Am I certain? Hell yes. Do I have the details right? Yes again. Then why does this seem like something sweet, perfect-boyfriend G**** wouldn't do? Sure, it isn't something he'd do. But, as I've said before, a certain party boy could make _anyone's _life interesting. For good. And why not do it to his best friend?**

**You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl.**

--

Cammie stared at the screen, quickly deleting the message before leaving the restaurant. She hailed yet another cab and climbed in, watching the scene as it rushed past. It was about 3pm in the afternoon and she still had a whole shitload of stuff to do which included going home and changing and buying her mother a birthday gift.

She stepped out of the cab on 5th Avenue and walked towards Tiffany's. It seemed like a good present to get her mum one of those diamond bracelets. She walked into the store and started to browse through the glass cases, feeling the stare of the clerk on her back.

When she reached the last case, she found what she was looking for. The beautiful silver diamond bracelet. She motioned for the clerk to come over.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked, looking at her curiously. She smiled sweetly and motioned at the bracelet.

"Do you think you could show me this?" she asked. He nodded, then took the bracelet out of its holder and placed it on the glass top.

"Oh my gosh! That's the cutest bracelet ever!" Someone yelled, rushing over and knocking Cammie out of the way. She glared at the person who turned around, an apology on her face.

"Liz." She said her voice full of ice. Ever since everyone found out this uber-rich, glamorous party girl had tried to steal Jonas from Bex, Cammie had made sure that her life sucked like hell. She had ensured that she failed all of her tests by bribing the teachers (who happily agreed once they got their wad of cash) and she had made Liz's popularity -however fleeting- drop to the 'Loser' level. And now she was going to do the same things to her. Again. Just worse.

"Cammie." Liz said, hands on hips. She turned back to the bracelet and picked it up. "Can I take this, please?" she asked sweetly. The clerk looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But she was here first. She has first dibs on the item." He said, looking at Cammie.

"I'll have it wrapped up, thank you." She said, pulling out her credit card and passing it over to the clerk. Liz glared at her, the blonde bangs obscuring her vision.

"Listen, you." She snarled, poking Cammie. "You may rule Gallagher for now, but that doesn't mean that you get to order me around." Cammie laughed.

"Didn't you just say that I ruled Gallagher? If I do, then why the hell shouldn't I be able to order you around? I mean, aren't rulers supposed to _rule_?" She asked a smirk on her face. Liz's gaze turned unsure.

"It means that you could rule all of those dumb minions who follow you around everywhere. But that doesn't mean you could rule all of the other kids who try to fit in."

"You were one of those minions, were you not? That means I can boss you around whenever I want, wherever I want. You put that on yourself. Don't forget that you were in line to be the next queen of Gallagher once I went to college. You ruined those chances by stealing my friend's boyfriend. And you pay for that. No matter what." Cammie said, accepting the package and her credit card from the clerk and turning around and walking out the doors.

Liz fumed for a minute there before she walked over to inspect the other cases.

--

**Hell hath no fury like a scorned Morgan. A little tiff in Tiffany's, I suppose. It seems like L and C were fighting for the same bracelet. And C won, naturally. Watch out, L. C may be leaving for college, but remember that she picks the next queen. Maybe a sister of M's, I suppose? We all know that you two don't get along. A Sutton and a McHenry? That means trouble.**

--

Cammie walked up the street to her penthouse/apartment. She made sure to hide the package under her Abercrombie coat before walking towards the elevator which would lead her into her house. She looked around in wonder as the doors dinged open, revealing a glamorously decorated elevator, with drapes of purple and blue hanging from the sides and the floor covered in glitter. That suddenly made her wonder what her house was going to look like.

"Cammie! Darling!" Rachel Morgan shouted as Cammie walked into the living room. It was draped with white mosquito netting, all of them criss-crossing over the ceiling intricately. The furniture was all covered in them too, and in the corner of the room, there stood at massive white Christmas tree, decorated with little cream-coloured ornaments.

The only difference in the white decorations was the pale purple silk curtains covering the windows and the golden lamps set on every single table. Schwartzwalder Calla Lilies were placed randomly across the house, with a few littering the tables, couches and floor.

"The decorators were here earlier and they transformed this dull room into this marvellous place. Isn't it just terrific?" she asked before sweeping Cammie up in her arms.

Cammie quickly hugged her back and pulled the silver-with-a-cream-bow package from underneath her coat and handed it over to her mother. "Happy birthday mum." She said, kissing her mother on both cheeks. Rachel delicately opened the package and gazed into its contents.

"Oh, darling! Cammie! Thank you so much!" she said, giving her daughter a tight bear hug. Cammie gasped for breath once they parted.

"Glad you like it, mum. Excuse me, I need to go and change." She said, starting for the stairs.

"Oh, Cammie?" she asked, looking up at Cammie who was halfway up the stairs. "Make sure your friends don't do anything reckless while they're here." She said, before walking into her office. Cammie sighed as she walked up the stairs and smiled at Janine who was cleaning her dressers.

"Janine?" Cammie asked, sitting on her bed and twirling a strand of brown hair around her index finger.

"Yes, Cammie?" she asked as she walked over to the hall closet and put the brush in.

"Can you send a message to my friends telling them to behave tonight?" she asked, before walking over to her closet.

She browsed through her branded clothes, picking out a gold button chiffon dress with short sleeves, a scoop neck and a bubble ruffle detail at the bottom trim. She inspected herself in the mirror before picking out a silver heart-shaped locket, with gold stones embellished on it.

She grabbed the box or earrings sitting there and took out a pair of silver hoops. The elevator dinged loudly as she slid her white-gold bangles on and slipped on some strappy gold heels before heading downstairs.

"Cammie!" Macey yelled, running up to Cammie and hugging her before whistling a barely-audible apology into Cammie's ear. Cammie looked at the person walking up to her as Macey pulled away. Wow. Just her luck. Zach Goode decided to make an appearance anyway.

He walked up to Cammie and smirked at her before taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it. 1800s style.

"Morgan." He said before letting go of her hand and walking toward an out-of-place looking Grant. Cammie glared at him when he turned and winked at her. Macey looked at this exchange curiously.

"You know he's not _that _bad?"She said before looking over to the elevator doors and smirking as yet another 'ding' went off. "Looks like _someone_ came to play." She said.

Cammie turned to see Bex standing there, her hair in a high bun and wearing a soft pink floaty dress. She looked simple but high class like every rich girl should be. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Rebecca Baxter." Cammie snarled, her eyes narrowing. "She's in for a treat tonight. If she lasts 15 minutes here." Cammie said before dragging Macey off to find her mum.

Rachel Morgan was in the corner, sipping champagne and chatting with one of her perky friends. Both of them were clad in purple and white, the royal colour, of course.

"Mother." Cammie exclaimed as she reached Rachel, glancing at the glass in her hand. "Don't drink too much. You still have to greet about another 50 guests." Cammie warned before kissing her mother's cheek.

"Happy Birthday Rachel!" Macey exclaimed, hugging her and passing her a soft, wrapped present. Rachel thanked them both before they walked up to Cammie's room.

"What was in the present?" Cammie asked Macey as she ushered Janine out of the room and locked the door.

"A purple Hermès scarf. It seemed like the royal colour was your mother's favourite and I happened to see it in Paris the other day-"

"Alright, I get the point." Cammie cut her off with a wave of her hand before walking towards her dresser. "Don't pull anything with Bex tonight, alright?" she told Macey who looked confused.

"Why not?" Macey asked, crossing her legs and pulling her strapless silver dress up.

"I'm meeting up with Jonas tomorrow." Cammie sighed, dropping into the chair by her iMac.

"Ohh." Macey said, a grin lighting up her face. "Is her going to be here tonight?"

"He's coming in late though. Why?" Cammie eyed Macey suspiciously. Did Macey _like _Jonas?

"Just wanted to get a head start on things." She said, walking over to the mirror and fixing her hair into a low bun. Cammie sighed and walked over to apply more eyeliner.

--

"Wow." Zach said to Grant as they both watched Macey and Cammie walk up the stairs. Bex had already bailed after giving Rachel her present when she realised the Cammie was sending her dirties. "Cat fights are hot." He clapped Grant on the back who, in return grinned and punched his arm.

"So were the girls." He said, winking at Zach. "You only have two weeks, Zach. Think you can do it in time? Or do you want to bail out and pay me $200 now?" Zach rolled his eyes at Grant who chuckled.

"No way, man. This is too fun." He said before grabbing a glass of champagne off a caterer. "Which reminds me..." he said, looking around at all of the people there. Rich businessmen, their young mistresses, and gossiping middle-aged women. He nodded at the stairs. "We better go and see what the girls are doing."

Grant grinned and they both headed up the stairs, Grant leading the way. When they approached the door, they found out that it was locked.

"Shit." Zach said, hands in pockets. Grant shook his head at him.

"You _knock, _Zachary." Grant said, rapping on the door loudly. "Let us in, Cammie!" he yelled, pounding on it. Cammie appeared immediately, opening it and ushering them in.

"What, Grant?" Macey stood up and strode toward Cammie, both of them staring at the boys with hands on hips.

"Just wanted to escape the party. It's full of old people and their slutty fuck buddies." Zach said, walking around the room. "So this is Cameron's room. Inviting me back anytime soon?" he asked, his tone suggestive, eyebrows raised and standing right behind her.

His voice made the hairs on the back of Cammie's neck tingle in anticipation, but she rubbed it off, twirling and smacking Zach in the face with her hair.

"So where's the pool of lava?" Macey asked, raising her left eyebrow.

Cammie glared at her as she turned back to Zach, smacking him on the arm. He rubbed it, wincing. She hits that hard? Cammie seemed impressed with herself. "No more sexual innuendoes, you dumbass. I haven't gotten over the text yet." She said, whispering into his ear.

Macey and Grant were both staring with wide eyes.

"What text?" Grant asked loudly. "How come I haven't heard about this 'text', Zach?" he folded his arms and glared at Zach. Zach shrugged, taking his phone out and throwing it to Grant who laughed and shook his head as he read it. Macey walked over and yanked the phone out of his hand, reading the text herself.

"You and me. Tomorrow night. Driving lessons and _hot car sex?_ What the hell, Zach?" she yelled, throwing the phone back at him. "You're disgusting." Macey snarled.

"I agree." Cammie said, folding her arms.

"But, you see, Morgan. You find it incredibly hot, don't you?" he asked, trailing his finger up her cheek. She slapped it away and stormed out of the room, Macey in tail.

As soon as the girls left, Grant and Zach burst out in fits of laughter. "Nice, Zachary." H said before slapping a high five with him. Zach chuckled, shaking his head as they both followed the girls out of the building. "So, Zach." Grant placed his arm across Zach's broad shoulders. "Feel up to any clubbing tonight?"

--

Bex rubbed her temples as she sat in front of the Palace, waiting for Grant to come. She had asked him to go there after he showed his face at Rachel's party. She just hoped that he remembered. She checked her watch. 11:11. Great. Seems like he wasn't coming.

Bex placed her head gently in her hands, closing her eyes and letting a small tear escape. She _knew _that this wasn't going to work out but Grant had insisted. Now, because of Grant, she was experiencing a heartache that she had never felt before.

She opened her eyes again and took out her phone, thumbs flying across the keyboard as she typed a quick text to Grant before getting into a cab. As soon as she got out of the cab at her house, she felt like going back in, because surprise, surprise, Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry were waiting on the sidewalk, sneers on their faces and arms crossed across their torso.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Looking for you." Macey replied curtly.

"Is it just you two?"

"Nope."

"Who else?"

Macey motioned for Cammie who nodded to someone behind a bush or tree. Two someones actually.

"Seriously, Cammie? Grant and Zach? What the hell's happening here?" she asked, trying to keep her face impassive.

"Sorry, Bex." Grant said, head hanging.

"What do you mean sorry? I mean, c'mon. What happened the past month doesn't mean _anything _to you?"

"Nope." Grant said tone hard and cruel. A smirk crept up Zach's face.

"Actually, I dared him to do it. And, better yet, someone told me that Bex here," he nodded at her, "is actually a _virgin._"

"Who?" Cammie and Macey yelled.

"Nope. Not telling. You seriously think I'm that bad?"

"Yes?" Cammie said eyes hard. She turned to Macey and whispered something in her ear. Macey nodded. "So, Rebecca." She said, walking over to Grant and whispering something in his ear. He smiled and stared at Bex.

"Wait. You guys were in on this the whole time?"

"Nope." Macey answered. "We just found out about this tonight. When we ran into the boys at the club."

"What club?" she asked, looking around. They seemed normal. Not drunk or anything.

"C'mon Baxter. You really want to know where these two whore-addicts go clubbing?" Bex stared them up and down appraisingly.

"Nope. Not anymore."

Cammie grinned her beautiful smile and walked over to Bex, her four-inch heels not seeming to bother her. She looked like a model. Just not anorexic. Cammie stopped as soon as her face was right in Bex's. "You know what, Baxter?" she asked, her breath smelling like Dentyne Ice. "You're lucky we're on break otherwise you'd be the same as Liz. A useless loser. A nobody. But, don't worry. All of that is going to come to you soon enough. Whether you like it or not."

She grabbed Macey's hand and stalked off into the waiting limo, Zach and Grant following closely behind. Bex saw Grant and Zach high-five each other, but she didn't care. She had been lied-to, cheated on, and worse, had her heart broken by the world's biggest asshole. Could her life get any worse?

--

"That was awesome." Zach said as he climbed into the limo.

"Well, erase that from your memory because more are about to come. _Everybody _knows that Bex doesn't stop fighting until she admits that she's lost." Macey warned before settling into the limo and closing the door. She grinned at Cammie who rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Why so glum, Morgan?" he asked, staring at Cammie.

"Just wondering why my little posse is getting smaller and not bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry." She said, shaking her head before turning to Grant. "You know, with everything that's just happened, I think we should stay the same." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean that we should just stay friends." She said, staring at him.

"Oh." He said, checking his phone. "That's fine."

"Right." She said. She turned to see Zach smirking at her. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing. You just seem hot when you're angry. And confused. Actually, you seem hot all the time. Wonder how hot you'll be when you're in bed. Naked. And under the covers. With me. Next to you. Doing stuff to you. Making you moan my-"

Macey giggled, interupting him and Cammie glared at her for thinking that this was funny. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Zach. "Goode. Stop fantasising about things that are never going to happen." She said.

"Oh, it will happen. One day." Zach said before placing a small kiss on her cheek and getting out of the limo.

--

Haha. I like this ending too. Makes Zach seem so cocky. And hot. Yes, hot. =)

Things you'd like to know/review questions.  
-I don't like Bex. Dunno why. I just don't.  
-Zach and Cammie = awesomeness.  
-a major thanks to perfect chemistry, gossip girl, Gallagher girls, cobra starship, ke$ha, and more who helped me write this.  
-what do you think about the characters? Gossip-girly enough? Or more? Or less?

Cheers, Tunarh.


	5. kiss in a club

**What happens when you put a Goode and a Morgan together in a coffee shop? I'm not sure, but it looks like we're going to find out very soon. SPOTTED: B, now dumped, and made looking like a fool by C herself. Who knew that C had time to spend with her minions. G and Z, laughing it off with M and C at an exclusive nightclub on 34th street. Why the change of scenery, guys? L and J, seen together at Barney's. What's happening to this world? Doesn't anyone listen to the queen anymore? How will C react to all of this news? Well, we just have to wait and see, don't we? **

**You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

**--**

Macey groaned as she woke up, rubbing her temples. _Caffeine deprivation,_ she thought, rolling her fingers over her temples. She picked up a cushion and threw it at Cammie who tossed it back at her and sat up.

Rachel Morgan's party had been a blast – sarcasm intended. Macey laughed out loud which cause Cammie to roll over and check her alarm.

"Fuck!" she screamed. Nice. Her first word of the day. Macey wondered if it was her first baby word.

"What?" Macey asked, grabbing her handbag and fishing inside it for some Tylenol.

"I've got to go and meet Jonas!" she said, jumping off the bed and pulling the curtains apart.

"Ooh. Can I come?" Macey asked, jumping from her trundle and heading into the bathroom. Cammie nodded and walked into her closet. Macey thought as she brushed her teeth. She thought about how they had gotten Bex Baxter to look like a fool in front of the two hottest and most popular teenagers on the UES. Cammie and Zach. Ironic, isn't it, that they don't like each other. Well, Cammie doesn't like Zach. He likes her.

Macey finished brushing and Cammie emerged, wearing Bardot jeans, and a Henley's singlet. Cammie grabbed a denim blue ¾ sleeved blazer and threw it on as Macey squealed.

"Oh. My. Gosh! It's the new Guess dress from Bergdorf'!"

"Yeah. I was shopping and thought that this was the _best _party dress ever!" Cammie said, bounding up and walking over to Macey.

"It costs less than the $5000 Chanel though..." Macey said, staring at the price tag.

"Yeah... it does. Should I return it?" Cammie asked, inspecting the dress. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Why return it when you can give it to me?"

Cammie smiled and winked at her, taking the dress from Macey and hanging it back on the rack. Then she turned to inspect Macey's outfit. "Cute." She agreed, grabbing a gray Louis Vuitton handbag and stuffing her wallet inside it. Macey grabbed her green Fendi and they both walked out of the apartment.

--

"Do you like Jonas?" Cammie asked when they were on the street, looking over at Macey.

"What? Oh, uh, kinda." She said. Cammie gave her a look. "Alright. I like him a lot. He's so cute, don't you think?" She asked Cammie.

"Not a bad choice." She said, increasing her speed. "Good height for you, handsome, nice hair, strong build, good figure, but too emo." Cammie led Macey into Central Park, looking around for Jonas.

"Whatever. It wasn't like the relationship was going to happen anyway." Macey said, sounding defeated.

Cammie laughed, looking over at her. "I never said that he wasn't good for you. Just too emo with his dark clothing, dark... everything. Maybe you could change that," Cammie said, smiling. Macey broke into a huge grin as they came into sight of Jonas, wearing a blue open semi over a white T-shirt. Finally. Something other than black.

"Hi Jonas." Cammie said, walking over and hugging him. "You know Macey, right?" she asked him, looking over at Macey.

"Hi Mace." He said, winking at her. Macey smiled.

"So..." Cammie said. "Yesterday night, I finished off Baxter so I no longer need your services." She said, "But maybe you could hang out with Macey while I attend to some business?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Business' meant shopping.

Jonas looked over at Macey, nodded at Cammie, and held out his arm for Macey to take. She smiled and looped her arm through, the two of them walking off. Cammie smiled, setting off in the opposite direction back to Saks Fifth Avenue.

--

Zach Goode rolled out of bed at exactly 10:30 in the morning, early, even for him. He threw on a shirt and yawned, ignoring the call that had woke him up. He stood up and stretched, ignoring another call, and walking into his bathroom. When he emerged, his phone was ringing again. Wow. This person must've been desperate to see him. Probably Tina or Eva or something. There was a fat chance that Cammie could call him.

"Morgan?" Zach asked into the phone.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Just woke up. You?"

"Fifth Avenue." She answered. Zach winced as a car horn erupted from the other end.

"What are you doing there at... 10:40 in the morning?" he asked, checking himself out in the mirror and running his hand through his hair.

"Getting coffee. Want to come?" she asked. He smirked.

"What? Couldn't get enough of me last night?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes, _Zach._ I couldn't get enough of you last night that I want more. So are you coming to get coffee or not?"

_Five seconds later..._

"Well, Goode?"

_Ten seconds later..._

"Zachary! I need an answer by this hour you know?"

_Fifteen seconds later..._

"You know you're really starting to annoy me, Goode? If you don't speak in exactly three seconds, I'm hanging-"

"Where do you want to meet?"

--

Cammie stood outside Juliano's Espresso Bar, waiting for Zach to come. She fished around her handbag for her iphone. When she finally fished it out, three text messages had been sent to her.

The first was from Macey: **Cammie! Jonas is so cute! Thanks, hun.**

Cammie laughed, her thumbs flying across the screen and sending back a quick: **LOL. You're welcome. **

It seems like their relationship as working out.

The next message was from Grant: **Hey Cam. Want to go to a club tonight? Zach and Macey are coming. Txt me back.**

Grant could spell. Maybe having spell-check on his blackberry might help. **Uh, sure. Whatever. What time? **She texted back.

The last message was from Drew Morgan, her lowlife cousin who tried to get Macey into bed once upon a time. **Hey cousin. I'm going to the city in a few days. Hope to see you and Macey there. **

Cammie rolled her eyes and deleted the message, looking up right into the eyes of Zach.

"Whoa. What the fuck?" she exclaimed. Zach smirked.

"Hey Morgan."

"Zach! Would you _stop_ calling me by my last name?"

"I do? Oh right, I do. Sorry, Morgan."

"Zach!"

"Oh. Ok, ok! Sorry, _Gallagher girl."_

Cammie glared at him, huffed out a breath, and walked into the coffee shop, Zach following closely behind. She walked up to the counter, ordered a French vanilla latte, grabbed a coffee, and walked to a table in the back corner. Zach followed, carrying a chai latte.

"So, uh, what's up, Gallagher girl?"

"Great. You're going to start calling me Gallagher girl now, aren't you?"

"Would you prefer Gallagher girl or Morgan?"

"Ok, fine. Gallagher girl." Cammie said, rolling her eyes and sipping her coffee.

"So why did you tell me to go all the way out here at," he checked his watch, "11 in the morning?"

"Why? Were you busy? I mean, those Gossip Girl sightings are pretty regular, don't you think?"

Zach chuckled, shaking his head. "Gallagher girl. You really believe everything Gossip Girl says? She's wrong sometimes, you know?" he asked.

"It was a picture post." Cammie said dryly.

"Oh." Zach furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. "I guess that I was _kind of _busy this morning."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" Cammie asked, fiddling with her mug.

"Are you jealous, Gallagher girl?" Zach asked, amused.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Uh huh."

"What? Seriously. I'm not jealous. The bitches you hang out with fuck themselves."

"So you fuck yourself?"

"What? No!"

"You said, quote, the bitches you hang out with fuck themselves, unquote."

"Are you saying I'm a bitch?"

"Are you saying I'm a manwhore?"

"Fuck you."

"Actually, Gallagher girl. I'd like that. And I still need to give you driving lessons tonight."

"Fuck off, Goode." Cammie said before grabbing her purse and stalking out of the place. Zach smirked to himself once she was out of sight, draining the rest of his coffee.

--

Macey sighed as she walked hand-in-hand with Jonas. Their relationship had started off well, and had kept going.

"Uh, Macey."Jonas said, looking at her intently. Macey could faintly see the outline of his contact lenses. "I really like you. But, uh, you should know that I don't have relationships. It's not in my vocab. I'm sorry to get your hopes up." He said, hanging his head.

Macey looked at him. "Oh." She finally said, disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He said. "I like you. But there's something that makes me immune to staying in a relationship with anyone." He said, trailing off and looking into space.

"This is about Liz, isn't it?" Macey asked, her temper flaring. "You're not over her yet, are you?"

Jonas nodded slightly. Macey sighed and ripped her hand from Jonas's, walking off down the street.

--

Cammie got in the limo, the soft purple dress hugging her figure perfectly.

"Well, well, well, Gallagher girl," Zach said, a small smile on his face. "You definitely look striking tonight. Ready for your driving lesson?"

"Fuck off, Goode." She said, glaring at him. Macey climbed in, her face set like stone. "Whoa, Mace. What happened?" Cammie said, staring at her.

"I'll tell you later." She said, looking out the window. The heavy kohl black liner on her eyes made them seem rounder and more gothic. Cammie was mesmerised. Never in her life had her friend been this depressed.

Grant shot Cammie a look and she shrugged. Zach was watching Macey intently.

When the limo finally came to a stop in front of the club, Cammie led Macey through the throng of people into the front. She smiled at the waiter who let her in immediately. The crowd waiting outside groaned.

"How come _she_ gets to go in? I've been waiting out here for over an hour!" Someone yelled.

"Sorry, guys. She's VIP." he said. Cammie and Macey smiled to each other, leading the boys to their regular table. Only to find that it was occupied.

"Hello, Cammie." Tina said, throwing her arms around Cammie and squeezing her. "And Macey!" She cried, hugging her too. Macey had a strangled expression on her face once she finally let go.

"Uh, hi... Tina." Cammie answered, looking uncertain. She whirled around and grabbed the first hand she could. Zach's. Great. "Um... let's go dance, Zach." She said sweetly, practically dragging him to the dance floor. Zach laughed as they started moving to the beat.

"Uh... what was that?" He asked his hands on her waist.

"What was what?" She yelled over the beat.

"That. Back there. With that blonde chick." He said his mouth _very _close to her ear. She pulled away.

"Nothing that concerns you, Goode." She replied before wriggling out of his grasp and heading toward the bar. She smiled at the bartender who already had a glass out.

"The usual, Miss?" he asked. Cammie nodded and took the glass from his, sipping it tentatively.

Zach walked up to her and asked the guy for shot glass. "You know, Gallagher girl? You confuse me sometimes. I mean, there's a time when you act like you like me, then your expression just changes and you _don't _like me."

Cammie stared at him. "And _why _are you telling me this?" She asked with a small smile on her lips. She touched them to the brim of her glass and Zach watched hungrily.

"So I can do _this._" He said, reaching behind her head, his fingers wounding around her hair. He tipped her head back and pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds before letting go of her and walking off.

"What was _that_?" Macey asked, appearing next to Cammie and looking at Zach's retreating back.

"I have no idea." Cammie said, draining the rest of her glass and smacking it on the counter before walking off into the ladies room.

--

things you'd like to know/review questions  
-ahas. zach=uberhotness. the ending came out of nowhere. trust me.  
-cammie=confused. i'm still deciding on whether to make cammie give in soon or not at all.  
-what do you think of the chapter?  
-join gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com. i'll give you a peview of the next chapter ;)

-tunarh.


	6. the dress

**Guess what Gossip Girl just heard? It seems like the infamous 'Goode boy' has finally passed Go. But he has yet to collect his $200. Will Cammie change the outcome on this little game or will Zach's willpower force him to do the deed? SPOTTED: M and G together, doing something that looks suspiciously like flirting. Has the beau both turned on the Queen? What will she say? We all know that the Golden Rule is to never date your friend's ex, but rules never actually apply to McHenry siblings, do they? Z, finally locking lips with C. For the second time. Though this time, C actually responded to the gesture. What's going on between those two? Because Gossip girl wants to know the deets. **

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

--

Cammie tottered into the cool night air, her heels making clacking noises. She looked around for her driver but stopped when her eyes grazed over a young man leaning on the side of his limo, a smirk on his face. Zach.

Once he spotted her, he sauntered over, hands in pockets. She stared at him as he advanced on her, like a hunter with his prey. She looked up into the greenness of his eyes, their bodies a centimetre apart.

"Ready for your driving lessons?" He asked, his breath tickling her face. She stepped back once.

"Who said I needed them?" She asked, wrapping the coat around her more securely. "And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't want them from _you_." She reached into her wallet, paging the driver to come and pick her up. When she finished, she glanced up to see Zach staring at her, a confused look on his face.

"What?" She asked her voice cold as ice. Zach smirked, reached behind her head and pulled her lips to his once more. This time, though, she melted at the sudden attack, her arms snaked around his neck. His hands circled around her waist. When she finally came to her senses and pulled back, she gasped out loud. "That wasn't supposed to happen." She glared at him.

"Gallagher girl, when will you get it?" He asked.

"Get what?"

"Get that you would be in bed with me one day. Doing things together. Naked." He winked. She rolled her eyes and looked up to see her limo.

"I've said this more than enough times today." She said. "Fuck off, Goode." She rolled her eyes again. She walked over to the Mercedes, the door held open by the driver.

Zach chuckled lightly. "That's not going to happen, Gallagher girl." He said, winking at her before climbing into the Bentley waiting by the curb. She sighed and climbed in.

"Where to, Miss Morgan?" Andre, the driver, asked.

"Take me home, Andre." She sighed, looking out the window.

--

"Mum!" She yelled when she woke up. Silence. That meant her mother was at her office already or she was passed out. It's hard to tell these days.. She climbed out of bed and walked over toward her bathroom mirror, closing the door softly behind her. Cammie rubbed her eyes, standing in front of the mirror. She knew what day it was today. It was Christmas Eve. And she had yet to buy her mother or friends a present.

She walked out of the bathroom after washing her face and brushing her teeth, only to find a box on her bed. It was wrapped with a pale violet ribbon, the box silver. Cammie stared at it.

"Curtis!" She yelled into her intercom, the one that led to the butler downstairs.

"Yes, Miss Cammie?" Curtis asked. Cammie looked over at the innocent box.

"Who sent this box up to my room?"

"I believe it was someone by the name of 'Goode'. He _was _on your permanent list."

"Well take him off then!" She snapped, walking toward the box. She picked it up and shook it. It sounded solid. And light.

Removing the ribbon and wrapping paper, she soon found out that the box was from Prada. Why in the hell would Zach Goode shop there? And for her, nonetheless.

She opened the lid to reveal a stunning purple gown with little silver sequins embedded in the bodice, explaining the wrapping paper and ribbon colour. This dress, however, was a rich purple colour. She held it up the full length to see that it was beautiful. She held it up to her body and walked over to stand in front of the floor-length mirror, admiring how she looked in it.

Her phone's text-tone rang out through the room and she hurried over to it, carefully placing the gown on her bed.

**Like your present, Gallagher girl? **

Cammie rolled her eyes, biting her lip. She liked it, of course, but that didn't mean that she had to admit that she liked it. Another tone ran through the air and she looked down at her phone.

**Hope you wear it to the dance tomorrow.**

Cammie stared at the screen, quickly typing down a text message. How in the world did Zach know about Macey's mother's masquerade ball?

**How did you know about that?**

She turned to her closet, placing strapless gown on a hanger and closed it. Waiting for Zach to reply, she walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the skirt, stockings and shirt and began to dress herself. As soon as she was finished buttoning up her Louis Vuitton cashmere coat, another ring ran through the air.

**I've got connections.**

Cammie sighed, tapping the screen, thinking up an answer to his text when her ringtone sounded. Macey.

"Hello?" She said, holding the phone to her ear.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" Macey said excitedly.

"Yeah, why?" Cammie asked. She slid on her Louboutins and walked out the door, smiling at the butler who gestured towards the Mercedes. As soon as she climbed in, Andre leaned back.

"Take me to Barney's. I need to get a mask." She said wearily. Andre nodded and sped down the road.

"Cammie? You're going to Barney's?" Macey asked.

"Yeah. You want to meet up there?" Cammie asked, looking for the Dentyne Ice in her handbag. She slipped the mint into her mouth as soon as she found it.

"Yeah sure. See you in ten." She ended the call and threw her phone into her handbag. Then, changing her mind, she took it back out again.

**What do you mean by 'connections'? **

**Do I seriously have to tell you, Gallagher girl? **

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Why not?**

**Cos it's a secret. **

**You mean you're in a secret society or whatever?**

**I never said that.**

**You practically said that.**

**I didn't**

Cammie sighed, frustrated. Never was she _ever _going to instant-message Zach again.

As soon as the car stopped, she hopped out, waved at Andre and walked into Barney's, the cavernous feel of the store making her seem like a princess.

She walked towards the elevator where it would take her to the next level, therefore reaching the area where they sell stuff for 'special occasions'. Cammie breathed in a deep breath as she contemplated whether to wear Zach's dress or that flowy white Versace gown she had bought a week earlier at the store.

Before she could make her decision, her phone rang. She checked the caller I.D: Zach. Great. Something to make her day a whole lot worse.

"This better be important, Goode." She growled as she answered the call.

"Calm down there, Gallagher girl. I was just calling to see whether you're wearing the dress I bought you to the ball or not."

"No would be the answer you're looking for right now." She said, going through a rack of scarves.

"Ouch. That hurt, Gallagher girl." He replied. "How about I make a deal with you?" He asked. Cammie could almost see the smirk on his mouth.

"Oh yeah? What kind of deal?" She asked, leaning against an overflowing counter of makeup and cosmetics.

"Nothing to do with drugs. I promise." He answered. "You wear the dress and be my date, and I'll treat you to dinner the next day, alright?" He asked. Cammie smiled.

"That doesn't tempt me enough, Goode. I can treat myself to dinner whenever I want."

"Ok fine. What will it take for you to wear that dress and be my date for tomorrow night?" Zach asked, sighing exasperatedly. Girls these days.

"I don't want to be your date, Goode. And you know it."

"Fine." Zach said.

"But-" Cammie cut off what Zach was about to say. "If you treat me to whatever I want with your little platinum credit card the next day, then maybe, just maybe, I'll agree to your little invitation." Cammie said, smiling.

"You're serious?" Zach asked, staring at the phone like it was mad. "You want to spend my money the next day? Treat it like water?"

"Fuck no, Goode. Who did you think I was?" Cammie snapped into the phone. "It was a joke, dumbass. Maybe you should start using your brain more than those other...certain body parts." Cammie said, ending the call and throwing the phone back into her bag. It started ringing again.

"What the fuck do you want, Goode?" She hissed into the phone.

"Cammie? It's your father here." The voice on the other end said. Cammie sighed heavily.

"Sorry dad. This guy was annoying me." She said.

"I understand." Harris Morgan said wearily.

"So are you back from your business trip yet?" She asked eagerly. Cammie had always been fonder of her father than her mother.

"No, I'm sorry, honey. I'm going to be stuck here for a while."

"So you're celebrating Christmas in Australia? As in Christmas in summer? Right now?" Cammie said bluntly.

Harris sighed, scratching his head. "Afraid so." He said sadly. "Do you miss me?" He asked, sounding cheery again.

"Of course I am. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't miss my own father when he's on the other side of the world?" Cammie asked sweetly. In her peripheral vision, she saw Macey strut out of the elevator like the supermodel she is.

"Well, I've got to go, darling. But call me whenever you can, alright?" He said before clicking off.

Cammie rolled her eyes. Those exchanges came regularly. She placed her phone into her bag just as Macey came rushing up.

"Cammie!" She yelled, skidding to a stop practically nose-to-nose with her. Cammie laughed.

"Hey Macey." Cammie said, steadying her friend. "What's up?"

"Shopping. A mask is needed." She replied, grabbing Cammie's hand and leading her toward the mask stand.

--

A few masks, hours, and credit cards later, their arms were loaded with shopping bags full of gifts and clothes for themselves. Cammie sighed, still giggling about what Macey had just told her.

"Yeah, and it seems like Tina was all, like, what did you just say? And the two of them kept fighting over who would get Zach and then he just appeared out of nowhere and told them to quit it and that he already had a date to the ball. You should've seen their expressions. Priceless."

Cammie laughed out loud but she was confused. She turned to Macey. "Wait, when did you say this was, again?"

Macey seemed to contemplate this. "Last night. He left right after to follow you. By the way, you've got to give me the details on that kiss."

Cammie rolled her eyes, fighting back a small smile. Sure that kiss left her feeling exhilarated, but that didn't mean that it meant anything, right? "It was nothing." Cammie said, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It wasn't 'nothing', Cammie." Macey said, smiling. "I saw your face afterwards. You liked it, didn't you?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I have something to tell you." She said. "Zach sent me a dress this morning."

Macey's eyes widened. "What do you mean he sent you a dress?" She practically yelled. Cammie quickly shushed her and walked her over to the limo.

"He sent me this beautiful purple and silver dress from Prada." Cammie climbed into the limo and waited for Macey to climb in.

"Where to, Miss Cammie?" Andre asked professionally.

"Home. I need to drop a few things off." Cammie said, smiling. Macey rolled her eyes, looking desperate. Cammie pressed the button for the screen that separated the driver from the passengers.

"What the fuck do you mean that he got you a dress?" Macey exploded.

"I dunno! I just know that he wants me to wear it tomorrow. And be my date. Tomorrow night."

"Are you fucking with me?" Macey asked. Cammie bit her lip and shook her head. "You have to wear it then!" She said as they came to a halt in front of the Morgan's penthouse. Curtis stepped up and quickly opened the door for them.

"Miss Cammie, Miss Macey." He said, smiling. Cammie and Macey both nodded in return and headed for the elevator. Once they reached the Morgan penthouse, Macey quickly speedwalked for Cammie's room where she opened the closet door and took out the dress, practically shoving it in Cammie's face.

"Here. Try it on. I'll tell you if you should wear it tomorrow or not when I've seen you in it." Macey ordered, gesturing towards the dress.

Cammie sighed and took off her shirt and skirt, carefully lifting the dress over her head and zipping it up. She turned around, arms out, waiting for Macey who had a stunned expression on her face.

"What? Am I really that ugly?" She asked, looking at the dress on her.

"Whoa. You look incredible. Ten times better than you do in the Versace."

Cammie looked confused. "What do you mean? You said that the Versace was perfect for me."

"That was before I saw you in this dress." Macey said, still stunned, her heavily-lined eyes huge. "Go look for yourself." She gestured towards the mirror.

Cammie, still looking confused, walked over to the mirror and stared at the reflection. She knew what Macey was talking about. She seriously looked beautiful. The dress looked beautiful on her, the bodice hugging her perfectly, finally flowing to a full skirt. They length was also perfect, just barely touching the floor with the help of her Louboutins.

"See what I mean? Zach Goode has good taste." Macey said still grinning. "Hold on, I'll go get a pair of heels for you." She said, hurrying over to the closet.

Cammie was still staring at herself when Macey came out holding a silver pair of Jimmy Choos. "Here. Take this."

Cammie took the heels from Macey, still stunned. "I never thought I'd say this, but Zach Goode knows how to shop for a girl." She said, still smiling.

"So does that mean you're going with him tomorrow?" Macey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Cammie sighed, sitting down. "Ok fine. Pass me my phone?" Macey turned and grabbed the phone from Cammie's bag. Cammie took it carefully and scrolled down her contacts, pressing 'call' when she reached Zach's name.

"Hello?" Zach answered, holding the phoned to his ear.

"Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Cammie?" He said mockingly. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Did you change your mind?

"You still offering?" She asked, standing up.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow. Be ready." He said, smiling. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was accepting?" She asked.

"C'mon Gallagher girl. You're killing me here." He groaned, lying back into the pillows.

"Ok fine." She said, a smile creeping up her face. She rolled onto her stomach.

"You serious, Gallagher girl?"

"Why? Did you change your mind?" She teased. Beside her, Macey snickered.

"I never said that." He answered immediately. "Look, I gotta go. See you tomorrow at 6. And wear the dress." Zach said before clicking off.

Cammie dropped her phone onto the bed and looked over at Macey who was grinning like crazy. "What the hell's with the smile?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." Macey said, still smiling. Cammie gave her a pointed look. "Ok fine. It's just that Zach finally scored a date with you. You know you've been the topic of most of our conversations?"

Cammie looked at Macey like she was crazy. "Seriously?" she asked, startled.

"Yep. Now are we going to go out or not?" Macey said, hopping up. "We've got to get you out of that dress and into these skinny jeans."

Cammie groaned and sat back up. She hated it when Macey dressed her but she had no choice. She sat back up and unzipped the dress, pulling on the jeans and singlet, throwing her Nanette Lapore coat on and buttoning it up. Macey smiled and led them out the door.

"So where do you want to go?"

--

So, uh... this chapter was kind of long. I have no idea what I do with my Gossip Girl parts. There's not a lot of them here, is there? Oh well.

**Thingsyoushouldknow/reviewquestions  
**-um..what'd you think of the ball idea? not too out-of-this-world?  
-zachgoode and cammiemorgan? do you reckon cam likes zach?  
-so, uh, sorry for the late update? i was kind of at my cousin's house. and they didn't have internet.  
-christianozera. just saying.  
-gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com? join?


	7. a masked ball

Cammie stared at the dress in her closet, rubbing her bare arms. Just 3 hours before the ball, she was having second thoughts. She sighed and got up, taking the garment out of its hanger and holding it up in front of her face. She rolled her eyes, cursing at herself for being such a wimp and placed the dress back onto its hanger, walking into the bathroom and sitting in front of her makeup counter.

She brushed her hair gently, admiring its silkiness and the way it shone in the light. She agreed with the countless people who had told her that she was beautiful because she was. She didn't have that exotic beauty that Bex has or that movie star glamour one that Macey has, but she was beautiful in the I want to be you way. A way that most girls envy. No one had ever denied that her beauty shone more than others. It simply had and Cammie couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she just couldn't, and even when she wanted to, that didn't stop the eyes of those other men following her around everywhere.

She sighed, shivering at the memory three years ago on the exact same day. Christmas. She had been shopping alone at some of the stores that had stayed open, and, being the dumbest teenager alive, she had walked home alone because of the short distance. It had seemed silly to have called Andre to pick her up.

She remembered it as if it were just yesterday, the feel of the cold air on her face, numbing her nose, the feel of the drunk guy's beard on her cheek, the trembling she had experienced when the guy had pushed her to the ground and her crying as the guy had parted her thighs and...

Cammie squeezed her eyes shut, placing her elbows on the counter and putting her head in her hands. She gasped aloud as she relived the memories of that night and gave out a small, almost inaudible whimper as she felt the pain as if she were experiencing it now.

That night had triggered the change in her, making her turn from sweet, innocent schoolgirl into a mean and controlling queen bee. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyeliner all smudged up. She hadn't told anyone this story yet. Not even Macey.

When she had gotten home that night, she had steered clear of her parents who were dining in the kitchen and had rushed into the bathroom, turning the water to a scalding hot temperature and had scrubbed her body raw. She had hurt the entire night, both from the after-rape pain and the shower pain.

Cammie took out one of the makeup-remover pads and rubbed off the eyeliner, still thinking about that night. It had been so dark; she couldn't see the guy's face which was lucky but also not so lucky. If she had seen the guy's face then it would've been imprinted in her mind forever, but without his face, she couldn't press any charges and he would never be put away, endangering the virginity of other young and helpless teenage girls.

She sighed, rubbing the rest of her makeup away and looking at her au naturale face in the mirror. She looked the same as she did that night. Helpless and in tears. She had always feared that every Christmas, the guy was out there, always waiting for her to come out. This would be her first Christmas out of the house.

She sighed again, picking up an eyeliner pen and started to apply makeup back on. She hoped that this would change her image and keep the guy away from her. For now, at least.

"Cammie, darling?" Rachel Morgan called out softly, staring at her daughter's flawless complexion. Her little girl had changed so much these past few years, turning her from a peasant into a princess.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Cammie asked, startled.

"I was checking up on you to see how you're doing." Rachel answered, wrapping her robe around her body more securely. "So what dress are you wearing tonight? The Versace?"

Cammie shook her head. "I changed my mind. A Prada." Her mother looked confused.

"But you loved the Versace. You looked happy for days and even told me that that was the only dress fit enough for the Masquerade Ball." Cammie shrugged.

"I guess this Prada was better than the Versace. I'll wear it to the New Year's party. You know? The one you said you'd make into a dance?" She asked, raising and eyebrow. Rachel nodded, standing back up.

"Get ready, ok, darling? Zach's picking you up in half an hour." Cammie nodded, walking over and opening her closet. She took out the dress and put it on carefully, placing it over her head and zipping up the zipper. She turned to the intercom and called Janine who came up almost immediately with her bag full of hair products.

As soon as Janine finished with her hair, Cammie shooed her away and started on her makeup. Again. She reapplied the lip gloss she had put on just recently, obsessing over every little detail in her appearance.

When the elevator downstairs dinged, she quickly slipped on the pair of Jimmy Choos that Macey had picked out the other day and quickly walked toward the stairs, waiting for Rachel to call her down.

"Cammie?" Her mother called, waiting at the foot of the stairs with the dressed up Zachary Goode who looked laid back, as always.

He looked up the stairs as Cammie made her descent, his smirk on his face, a mask in his hands. He stayed calm, no matter how perfect or beautiful the girl walking down the stairs in front of him.

Cammie broke into a huge grin as she came down, looking at Zach's face with a satisfied expression on her face. He was dashing, as always, but seeing him in a tux somehow gave her a different image of him.

"Well, Zachary." She said as she came to a stop in front of him. "You certainly clean up well." She said with a smile on her face. His chest visibly puffed up, his arrogant self showing. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." He said offering his arm. She took it, a mask dangling in her other hand. She smiled to her mum and walked with Zach to the elevator where he pulled out a mask and placed it over his eyes. Cammie did the same, securing the band onto her hair so that she was certain no one would see. Zach chuckled, reaching over and placing the band gently under her low bun.

"Thanks." She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips. He smiled and held up a hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Their faces got closer as Cammie's smile disappeared. Their breathing was the only thing heard in the dim lighting of the elevator. Cammie parted her lips as they got closer to his. Zach moved his hand down to caress her face...

And the elevator dinged, opening the doors.

The pair sprung apart as though stung and Zach walked Cammie over to the limo, nodding at the driver. He stepped back and let Cammie through first before sliding in and looking over at Cammie who was breathing deeply.

"What's wrong, Gallagher girl?" He asked.

She shook her head, her face remaining impassive. "Nothing." She said in a small voice. "Don't worry about it." She bit her lip. Truth was that she had been terrified when she had stepped into the street. She had felt eyes on the back of her neck, and, for once, she was grateful for Zach's presence.

She sighed, leaning her head against the window, watching the buildings as they rolled past. "You know you don't need to do this if you don't want to, right? I mean, I just asked you to come, not to pretend to be my girlfriend for the rest of the year."

Cammie nodded. "I know." She said in a tiny voice. Zach looked at her curiously.

"What happened to you, Gallagher girl? Usually, you'd be all over me by now." He smirked as her head snapped back up.

"What are you implying, Goode?" She asked, humour clearly shown in her face. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What I said two nights ago. I think you remember. I kissed you." He said, smiling. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You did. I think I'd remember if some guy just came up to me and kissed me." Cammie said dryly, her spirits lifting. Zach chuckled.

"We're here!" The driver said, bringing the limo to a halt. Cammie looked out the window at the magnificent building owned by the McHenry's. They had transformed it from an abandoned dump to a castle in a matter of weeks. She laughed at the sight of her best friend tottering down the carpet-clad stairs and wondered how she didn't trip in those three-and-a-half inch heels. She skidded to a stop right in front of Cammie and held out her hands to steady herself.

"Cammie! You're here! With Zach!" Macey said, looking high. Somewhere in the corner of her eyes, Cammie saw Grant walking up to them with an arrogant smile on his face but she overlooked that, instead focusing on Zach.

"Goode." She said smiling. He looked at her, then at Grant, then at Macey, smirking.

"Morgan." He replied curtly. Cammie's happy mood dissipated, turning into annoyance at Zach for calling her by her last name again.

"What are we doing out here? Let's go in!" Cammie said happily, taking Zach's hand and ignoring the tingling feeling, practically dragged him into the foyer.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" Zach asked, struggling to keep up with her. Macey thought that this was ironic, seeing as Cammie was in heels. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"It's a party, Goode. What did you expect of me?" She said, letting go of his hand. He smiled.

"Are you sure this is a party? Because this reminds me of Cotillion. And you know how much I hate Cotillion."

"I do? I was under the impression that we hadn't met until this week?" She asked. He sighed. He had forgotten that he hadn't known Cammie since the beginning of the week.

"Ok? Fine. I'm sorry. I thought you were one of my call girls."

"And here I thought you were trying to screw me." Cammie said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at the bouncer in front of the double doors.

"Morgan, Cammie and Goode, Zach." She said, saying their first names too in an attempt to make life easier for the guy. He smiled and nodded, directing them in.

The ballroom was lit up with millions of twinkling lights, casting an air of mystery around the people milling around. She stared up at the huge glass ceiling with the rows of lights cascading down like waterfalls, adding to the spectacular view of the sky outside. The huge open area in the middle of the room, usually crowded with tables for the McHenry's infamous dinner parties was filled with dancing couples, all twirling around like they were in a fairytale. The barrier of the staircase leading down to the party was wrapped with silk and more twinkling lights. In the middle of the round tables surrounding the dancing couples were vases of white roses, twinkling lights spilling out over the rounded edge of the vase.

"Shall we, Gallagher girl?" He asked, holding out a gloved hand in which Cammie took, feeling like a princess in this room. She turned back to face Macey.

"You've really outdone yourself, McHenry." She said, winking behind her mask. Macey smiled, grabbing onto Grant's hand and leading him to the dance floor where they started a perfect waltz.

--

It had already been an hour and already, Cammie was exhausted. Zach had insisted they dance for as long as possible, though Cammie didn't know why, and when he had finally agreed to let her rest, he had abandoned her to get some punch.

"Here you go." He said, handing her a sparkling glass of cider. She smiled, taking it.

"You didn't spike this with anything, did you?" She said cautiously. Zach shook his head and grinned. She sniffed it cautiously, sipping the wine tentatively, then downing the cup. Zach chuckled.

"You know you're not so bad? You may seem like the I-rule-the-world type when someone first meets you, but you get better." He said, finishing his drink and setting it on the table.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Goode. Here's a heads up. I'm never nice. Get used to it." She said simply, setting her glass on the table so that it was next to his.

"If you're not so nice, then why do you act nice, cause Gallagher girl, admit it, you're nice tonight." He said, winking and grabbing her hand.

"Fuck off, Goode." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"I might fuck _you_ instead." He whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to erupt along her neck. Her eyelids fluttered closed as Zach's lips touched the place below her ear, pressing a small kiss against her skin. Once he straightened up, she opened her eyes and zeroed in on his plump lips. He raised an eyebrow. "You know if you want to kiss me, you can." He said, cocking a grin. Cammie smirked.

"In your dreams, Goode." She said, placing her palm in his as a new song started.

"Oh, but you are in my dreams. Playing the distressed woman. And me as her saviour. You know how I save her?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"By fucking her? But then she gave you an STI and you bitchslapped yourself for being so dumb." Cammie said, her voice teasing. Zach scoffed.

"Nice try, Gallagher girl. But you don't talk about Zach Goode's sex life unless you've experienced Zach Goode's sex life." He said, his eyes twinkling. Cammie didn't know if it was the lights or Zach suggesting they go and have sex. Probably the latter, seeing how conceited he was. He smiled down at an aggravated Cammie and tucked the strap of the mask behind her ear.

She smiled up at them with those innocent blue eyes and Zach felt his heart thump incessantly in his chest. This girl made him feel things that he did not want to feel. Not now, not until he was ready to settle down. Which was probably going to be a while from now. He blinked. She blinked. The side of his mouth crooked up into a smirk. They were millimetres away from kissing. Well, they were until Cammie pulled away. She coughed, the only thing of her head that was visible to him was the side of her head and those silver-gold hoops of hers that were deadly expensive. But nothing Zach Goode can't handle, of course.

"Cammie." He said, concern spilling on his face. She looked back up at him, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Gallagher girl." He said, staring at her. Grant and Macey stopped in their dancing and looked over to them, obviously seeing the tear tracks on her face. They hurried over, Macey grabbing Cammie's hand and leading her toward one of the chairs on the side. Macey gripped her upper arms, shaking her out of her stance. Zach and Grant merely looked confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Zach asked, seeming more confused than before. Grant shrugged.

"Dunno. She always acts weird on Christmas. Ever since she became queen. It's like, I dunno, a weird disease took over her. It happened last year at her Christmas party too. She just blanked out for no reason. It freaked the hell out of me." He said, running a hand through his already-mussed hair.

"So this happens every Christmas?" Zach asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yep." Macey said, giving up any attempt to 'unshock' her. She had just given up. Sighing, she looked over at Cammie who still looked frozen. A few people were starting to stare at her.

"Let's take her somewhere private." Grant said, walking over and grabbing her hands. He pulled her up and steered her out of the doors. Zach and Macey followed, trying to act normal.

They reached one of the suites upstairs and Macey pulled out a bunch of keys. "My parents thought that I should crash here tonight. They obviously know me well." She said, answering Zach's unanswered question. The three of them led Cammie in, pulling her over to the bed. This was definitely a weird night for Zachary Goode.

--

So, uh, I have writer's block. And I'm typing with this ridiculously cool font which, sadly won't turn up on fanfiction. Um.. I'm still feeling retarded.

Sorry. This chapter's crappy. I'll try to make the next one better.

**Things to know/review questions  
**-dude. Nicholas hoult has dreamy eyes.  
-GASPARD  
-ok.. the above was for kiwi to mull over. Just saying.  
-uh... how'd you like this chap?  
-i could've done a better job, yes?

Alrights. I'm going. Review!


	8. start of a war

**You all know that whatever happens on the Upper East Side is usually sex, lies, and scandal, right? Well, catch this then. Zachary goode, spotted with a bundle of clothes in one hand, and an AmEx in the other. Who are these clothes for, you ask? And why would our Goode Boy be shopping anyway? Shopping for feminine-looking clothes? Well, Gossip Girl has the answer and it's not 'He's going to have a sex change'. Remember Cameron Morgan? She may be the richest girl on the UES right now, but a girl's allowed to do whatever she likes, right? And what would you do if a shiny little AmEx card holding well over a billion dollars was shoved in your face?  
Well, back to the point. The ball. Gossip Girl's heard that it was the event of the season, though apparently, it wasn't the finest night for some people.  
SPOTTED: Z, G, and M sneaking a passed-out C out of the McHenry Manor and into a waiting limo. What exactly are these three doing to our poor little Golden Girl? The city is a war here, with battles coming on left, right, and centre. It's the perfect ending to a disastrous year. New Year's Eve is coming up, and the girls are ready to pounce. The usual queen has vacated her spot, and unless she fights for it, she just might losed her throne, her minions, her popularity, and her dignity. Gossip Girl knows of two people who would definitely shed blood and fight for the spot that they think is rightfully theirs. Let the battle for the Heirarchy begin.**

You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl

**--**

Zach stared at Cammie who was sleeping peacefully on his bed – yes, _his_ bed.

He had agreed with Macey and Grant that Cammie couldn't have gone home to Macey's Park Avenue penthouse. Her parents were bound to get suspicious if they walked in to find a sleeping Cammie in one of their beds. Grant had said that his parents were at home, and seeing as Zach's dad was in Beijing on business, they had snuck Cammie into the hotel where she had spent the night.

"Where the-?" Cammie said, sitting up and rubbing her head. She had the worst hangover, the incessant pounding in her head was making her woozy. She lay back down, wincing a little. That punch didn't do her any good then. Non-alcoholic her ass.

"Cammie?" a voice called - a male voice. Cammie looked around, finally realising where she was. The curtains were blue, pulled together to block out the sunlight. The bedcovers she was lying in were a silky black, the material cool on her skin. The only colours in the room were black, blue and white.

_Wow. Manly much?_

Then she realised who was staring at her, a small smirk on his face, sitting in a white chair in the corner of the room. His hair was ruffled and his shirt off. The only thing he had on were his pants from last night.

"Zach?" she asked, suddenly discovering the energy to sit up and look around. "Why the hell am I here?"

"You went into shock last night," he said, getting up slowly and stretching his muscles, making irritating popping noises. Cammie couldn't help but admire his abs as he stretched.

"And how did I go into sho - oh." The details of last night poured into her. Shit. It had happened again.

"Yeah." Zach shot her a funny look as he walked towards a table, poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. Then he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, making it sink a bit.

"You wanna tell me how you went into shock?" he asked, turning his head sideways so he could look at her.

Cammie shook her head. "No, not really." Getting up, she finally realised what she was wearing. "Who the hell undressed me? And put me in this... shirt?" she said slowly. Zach looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I didn't really undress you. Macey did. She said that you'd be more comfortable in your underwear and she made me get you a shirt. She thought you were gonna get cold. Though, I dunno, how that happens when you're in a room with _me_. Things just get stuffy, don't they?"

Cammie shot him a look before sauntering into the bathroom. Zach's eyes followed her appreciatively. "You look hot like that, you know? You should wear stuff like that more often."

"Fuck off, Goode," Cammie quipped before slamming the door shut behind her.

--

"You know what? I better go check on Cammie," Macey announced, grabbing her cappuccino and walking towards the door, Grant following behind her.

"Yeah. We should. Let's hope Zach hasn't violated her."

"What are you talking about, Newman? Like you haven't done it already."

Grant smiled cheekily. "Fine McHenry. You win that one."

"You know, I'm only flirting with you and spreading all these false rumours because I don't want my sister anywhere near you, alright?"

"Sure," Grant said, looking uncertain. "But I still don't know why you want her away from me so much. It's not like she's gonna hook up with my brother through me."

"Actually, that's extremely likely, seeing as you're the one who fucks everything with two legs and a you-know-what," Macey added, sipping her coffee.

"Are you sure you're not mixing me up with Zach? 'Cause that's insulting."

"I'm sure, but Zach's just a hundred times worse," Macey replied, raising an eyebrow and walking into the hotel.

--

"You know what?" Cammie asked as she circled around Zach's room in his robe. "I don't think I really like the layout of this room. It doesn't look right."

Zach looked at her. "Oh, now you're criticising my choice of interior designers? Wow. Nice, Morgan. You really made my day."

Cammie smiled, shaking her head. "It doesn't really matter. All that matters is how I'm supposed to get clean clothes for the shopping spree you're going to take me on." She placed her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly.

"Cammie!" a voice yelled. Cammie whirled around just in time for two hands to grab her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Mace," she greeted, gasping for air. Macey's arms released her.

"It happened again. I promised you it wouldn't happen but it did. I'm so sorry, C." Macey's features turned sad, her face looking uncertain.

"You couldn't have stopped it anyway. It just... happens," Cammie said, shrugging. Macey still looked uncertain though she let it go. Cammie turned to face Zach. "I believe we have some shopping to get to?"

Zach sighed, chuckling softly. "Get ready. The car will be here in half an hour," he told her before disappearing into a room down the hall. Cammie rolled her eyes. She turned to the Blackberry on the bedside table and grabbed it.

"I need to call Janine. I need clothes. I can't go out wearing something I wore yesterday." Grant laughed, shaking his head and plopping down on the couch. "You have a problem with that, Newman?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Grant shook his head, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.

As soon as Cammie was done texting Janine, her phone beeped.

**Ain't Karma a bitch? We know Bex Baxter is one. Looks like out favourite schemer is totally friendless, even Liz Sutton seems to have more friends. And **_**Liz **_**is****the lonely one. B had Grant but then she lost him. Bex Baxter, a party of one. Wonder if Cammie Morgan had anything to do with this?**

Cammie smirked, throwing her phone on to the bed. Macey turned to Cammie, a small smile on her face. "Since when have you been dating Grant?" Cammie asked.

"I'm not really sure. It was just for publicity. You know how much my mum wants me to give the family a good name," she said, rolling her eyes and flopping down next to Grant.

"Well, good job," Cammie muttered, raising her eyebrows at Grant who chuckled.

"C'mon Cammie, we all know you're my favourite sex partner," he hinted suggestively. Cammie rolled her eyes, walking over to the door and opening it. Janine stood in front with a garment bag and a pair of Vera Wang heels.

"Thanks, Janine," she sang happily. The maid nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her.

In the privacy of Zach's bedroom, she changed into the Bardot skinny jeans and cream-coloured top that Janine had gotten her and slipped on the Vera Wang's. She grabbed her Prada coat and pulled it on, walking out the door. Zach stood there, leaning against the back of the couch and staring at the TV. The Australian Open was on and Nadal and Djokovic were playing each other.

Cammie rolled her eyes at the boys who were watching intently. Macey just looked bored.

"Zach!" she yelled once she was right next to him. He winced, slapping a hand over his ear.

"Sheesh, Gallagher Girl. I think you just made me deaf," he grumbled, turning to her. Cammie smiled happily then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "You two," Zach turned to Grant and Macey as he walked out the door, "don't wreck my house."

--

"You know how annoying you can get sometimes?" Cammie asked as they walked towards the car.

"No, I don't. But it's my annoying-ness that turns you on, am I right?"

Cammie stared at him from her position behind the car door. "Are you implying that you turn me on?"

"Yes, I am."

Cammie shook her head and got into the limo. "No, Goode, it's not working. If you wanted a fuck-buddy, then you would've asked someone else. Or payed for one." Zach smirked, turning to stroke her cheek. She slapped it away fiercely.

"Why pay for one..." he said as his hand cupped her cheek, "When you've got a beautiful girl right here?" he asked. Cammie narrowed her eyes, crossed her legs and turned toward the window.

"Go fuck a prostitute or something," she snapped, getting more annoyed by the second. "I wouldn't give myself to you anyway. Not even if we were the last two souls on the planet and everybody depended on me to continue our species."

Zach looked slightly shocked but he hid it quickly. "Are you sure about that, Morgan?"

Cammie turned back to Zach, her lips forming the eff word, but that was cut off by a stolen kiss on the lips by Zach. "Could you _please _stop molesting me in this limo?" she interrupted and turned her face away from him, pushing against his chest.

"Fine. For now." Zach chuckled, shaking his head. "Where to? Vera Wang?" he slid the screen down and told the driver where they were going.

--

As the limo pulled up in front of the shop Zach got outside and held his hand out for Cammie, who ignored it and got out by herself.

"That hurts, Gallagher Girl," he called, walking into the store. She ignored him again.

Ten minutes later, Cammie passed by Zach with an armful of dresses.

He raised an eyebrow. "You got that much in ten minutes?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I'm not done yet, Goode," she told him, as if that was obvious. She kept walking towards the dressing rooms, disappearing inside the first one and letting the door slam shut after her. Zach stood outside awkwardly for about two seconds when the door opened again and she pulled him inside.

"I need your help," she said, a touch of ice in her voice.

"About time," he replied. He smirked and took a step towards her.

She held up one hand. "Quit with the innuendos for two minutes, please?" she asked, shrugging off her coat.

"There must be a reason as to why you're asking me to be in here - sexual urges, perhaps, Morgan?"

Cammie ignored him and took off her shirt. Zach raised his eyebrows. She took a dress off of its hanger, slipped it on over her jeans then tugged her jeans off. "Quit covering up," he told her lazily, sitting down on the bench. "I'm going to see it all one day, anyway."

Cammie's hands stopped zipping up the dress. "You know what, never mind, I don't need your help anymore," she said, pushing him out of the dressing room.

"You're kind of boring, Morgan," Zach said. "Want me to teach you how to be more fun?"

"Mhm, and you can just leave your AmEx here," Cammie replied, taking the leather Yves Saint Laurent wallet out of his jacket pocket before closing the door.

Zach stayed directly outside the door, leaning against it. "So, Gallagher Girl, what are you wearing now?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"Why not?"

"Do these lines actually make girls fall for you, or do you pay them to hang around you?"

"What, like now?"

There was silence. Zach smirked.

The door opened again, revealing Cammie in a floaty blue dress. She put one hand on her hip. "Worth spending four thousand dollars on?" she asked. She twirled once and shrugged. "Whatever. Not _my _money." She started to close the door again, but not before Zach slipped in. The first thing he did was pick up his wallet which was lying on top of her Louis Vuitton bag, and slipped it back into his pocket.

Cammie, meanwhile, was looking at herself from every possible angle in the mirror.

"It's a bit long..." she mused.

Zach checked the time on his Blackberry. "You're finally seeing from my point of view."

"We can get it tailored," she reasoned. She smiled again. "You can pay for that, too!" She began to unzip the dress, satisfied with her logic.

"You're like a vampire," Zach said. Cammie struggled with the zipper. "Only here to suck me dry, and not even in the way I want you to. Do you need some help?"

A flash of emotion crossed her face (Zach couldn't tell which). "Yeah, but don't try anything," she warned, turning her back towards him so he could unzip the stuck zipper.

"You actually think I would? I thought you were under the impression I was all talk and no play."

"I was under the impression that in your spare time you practice taking bras off mannequins."

"For someone who hates me so much, you spend a lot of time thinking up insults. How long did it take for you to make up that one? A night or two?"

"You just struck me as the type."

Zach's knuckle brushed her skin. Goosebumps rose and her shoulder muscles tensed. Finally, the zipper came undone and the dress fell to the floor. As quickly as she could, Cammie pulled her shirt back on over her head and buttoned up her jeans.

"You're a work of art, you know that?" Zach told her. Cammie put the blue dress in his arms. His phone buzzed. A text from Grant:

**where R U? **

**shopping **

**no shit?**

**with morgan.**

"So you won't mind getting me-" she picked up everything else she had chosen off a shelf or rack, "-sunglasses, a bracelet, a bag, a clutch, a pair of heels, two skirts, leggings, and earrings?" She asked, piling the items one by one on top of the dress in Zach's hands.

He put his phone in his pocket while juggling the pile of clothes with one hand. Nodding his head towards the skirt on top of the pile, he asked, "What is this?"

"A skirt."

"I can see that. Why are you getting it? Take this from a guy who knows shit about fashion: It won't turn me on."

Cammie shrugged. "I think it's interesting." She checked the price tag. "And only two hundred dollars." She walked towards the checkout. "Are you coming?"

Zach followed her. He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket but had no hands to reach it.

"That was fun," Cammie said, as she climbed into the limo. "We still have eight hours to go."

Zach climbed in after her and put an arm around Cammie. She tensed again, but he didn't do anything. "I think you owe me," he said.

"Nope," she replied, removing his arm.

"Come on. I just bought you a skirt that you'll never wear - at least not around me, hopefully - a dress you'll wear maybe once, and all this other weird shit, and you insulted me the whole time. You should be stripping right now," he pointed out.

"You agreed. It's part of a deal. And since when did you care about money? That wasn't even a dent on your trust fund."

"I could've bought 50 Xbox 360s and a pack of condoms with what I just spent on you. You at least owe me a make out session."

"I'd rather walk on broken glass with bare feet."

"Not even one kiss?" he asked.

She sighed. Zach raised his eyebrows. She looked at him. He looked back. A staring competition. Oh wow.

"Fine," Cammie said, giving in.

His face moved closer to hers, his hand wounding to the back of her neck, his fingers lacing in her hair, her brown tresses silky on his skin. Their faces were a centimetre apart, his hot breath fanning on her face. Just as their lips brushed against each other, the beginning notes of 'Poppin' Champagne' came on, making Cammie spring away from him. Zach swore under his breath and dug in his jeans for his Blackberry.

"What?" he growled menacingly. Cammie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Zach?" Grant's voice sounded concerned. "You might want to come home now. As in right _now._"

"What did you do to my house, Newman?" he snarled, sliding down the limo screen and telling the driver to turn home.

"Nothing," Grant corrected himself quickly. "I think Macey might've done something though," he said, hurriedly clicking off.

"Fuck."

--

**So I'm just going to thank to epicly-awesome Kiwi for co-writing this with me, and the awesomely epic Caz for beta-ing it. (oh wow. I just switched the words around.) thanks guys... I need to send you e-cookies and cupcakes. And, um, Seb Mantegna. How about it, guys?**

**So after many fanfiction PMs and alot of editing and msn-ing, I finally got this chapter out. You like? **

**Kiwi wanted the limo part to be an almost sex scene, but I'm waiting for the next chapter to do that.**

**thingstoknow/reviewquestions.**

-uh...what do you think of the flawless grammar and spelling? well, not the spelling, but yeah...  
-ooh. nicholashoult. his haircut bugs me.  
-omfg. sebmantegna.  
-maceyandgrant? What do you think? should I make them really like each other?  
-so, um, yeah. nothing new for the next chapter yet. any suggestions?

Federer won. Fuck that.

Tunarh


	9. a whatthefuck reunion

**The drama never stops and I'm sure that come this New Year, resolutions will be made. What's going to happen, C? Looks like your cousin is friends with the great Z after all. Cute. L? Care to lose some pounds? Looks like you'll be getting a GYM membership soon - ew. T? You can't keep a bad girl down for long, so don't ever think you can try with M. So tell me J, why don't you help your damsel in distress?**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl. **

**--**

Macey's eyes grew wide as she looked at the looming figure standing at the door. She stood in stunned silence as the guy smiled, his dark eyes twinkling.

"We meet again, Macey McHenry." he chuckled, propping an elbow up on the wall.

Hurriedly, she opened the door wider and he strode into Zach's apartment cheerily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Grant looked up curiously as the stranger entered the room, trailed by Macey. She shot him a look, telling him to keep his mouth shut. _Like that's going to happen._

"I was coming to visit my friend. I think you know him? Well, of course you do. You're in his apartment." Drew said, plopping onto the couch. Macey blushed.

"It's not what you think it is. Cammie had stayed the night here, and Grant and I just wanted to visit and see if she was ok. Then she left with Zach and told us to wait for her." Macey explained, cursing at herself for feeling the need to explain anything to a guy who'd practically ruined her life a few years ago.

Drew smirked. He was exactly like Zach. His attitude, his personality, and his... need to dominate every single female alive.

"Who are you anyway?" Grant asked, getting up and walking across the room to lean against the window overlooking Central Park.

"Oh, hey." Drew said, as if he'd just seen Grant. "I'm Cammie's cousin, Drew." He got up and offered his hand to Grant who shook it cautiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grant. Cammie's... friend." he replied. Drew clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"An ex?" he questioned, sitting back down. Grant raised his eyebrows.

"How'd you know..?"

"You're uncertain of your relationship with her." he answered. "Cammie can be a bit... mysterious sometimes. You never know for sure what you mean to her."

Grant stared.

A loud clapping sound came from the corner, causing the boys to snap their heads up at the sudden noise.

"Ok! Seeing as everyone knows everyone, _what are you really doing here, Drew_?"

Drew shrugged. "I told you. I was coming to see Zach."

Macey raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," she said, grabbing her purse. "I'm out of here."

Grant and Drew both watched as Macey walked out of the door, closing the softly behind her.

"What's up with her?" Grant muttered.

Drew smirked, but didn't reply. Grant felt slightly annoyed by him. One Zach he could deal with, but two? Could New York even hold that much douche-baggery?

"Okay, McHenry," another voice called. "I swear to God, if you so much as scratched the-" the voice faded away as Zach appeared. He raised his eyebrows. "Drew."

"Zach," Drew greeted. "Nice apartment."

Cammie came up behind Zach. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting oh-so-casually on the couch, looking like he owned the place. "Drew?" She asked, shocked. Her cheeks actually paled a little bit. Drew smirked.

"Hey, cousin."

Cammie looked uncomfortable. "Where's Macey?" She asked, looking around for her best friend. Her eyes narrowed when they landed back on Drew. "What did you do to her?" She snapped, sounding accusatory.

Drew spread his arms out and shrugged. "Nothing. She bailed when she saw me. Maybe I'm too much for her to handle," he suggested, smirking.

Zach snorted. Cammie looked disbelievingly between the two boys, trying to remain calm. She crossed her arms across her chest. "So how do you know Zach?" She inquired, boring holes into Drew head. "Or has Dad sent you to look after me again? Because the last time you did that-"

"Summer camp," Drew answered casually. Cammie looked at him sceptically. Drew, not to mention Zach, was not the type to spend summers making fires and hiking. He was more likely to be in St. Barth's, trying to hook up with some foreign supermodel who didn't know any better. "And no, I'm here on my own agenda. Not saying I didn't enjoy my last stay here in the Big Apple."

Zach frowned. "When were you in New York?"

Drew shrugged. "When you were in Europe." Cammie's cheeks were slowly getting redder and she crossed her arms more tightly. Drew cocked his head to the side. "So McHenry still hasn't forgiven me?" He had this expression on, the one most adults reserve for toddlers. Cammie breathed in and out heavily, trying to control herself.

"Obviously," she muttered through clenched teeth. Zach had an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Jailbait's cute," Drew laughed.

Cammie twisted around and started to walk away, muttering, "Why are you such a low-life jackass?"

Drew's voice stopped her. "I think the more important question is, why are you with my good friend Zachary? At his apartment, wearing his jacket..." He trailed off, looking expectantly between the two teens. "Come on, cousin. Would Daddy approve?"

Zach smirked. Cammie flushed, turning around for one second, looking like she wanted to say something, but she didn't, turning back around and storming away, dropping Zach's jacket on the floor.

"That's two girls you've scared away from my apartment today," Zach noted. "So what happened with McHenry, exactly?"

--

"What a- a- a-" Macey screamed. "A fucking ass! It's not like he can just _waltz_ back into New York and say, 'I'm coming to see Zach!' and go on his merry fucking way." Cammie winced from her place on the bed at the volume. "I can't believe him! Does he know what I can get the Secret Service to do to him? What the f-"

Before she could complete the word, her phone buzzed with a text. Furious, Macey picked it up and opened it quickly, almost breaking the phone in half.

**For those not in the know, M & D had a falling-out that should go in history textbooks. In short, D gambled with M, and M ended up losing her v-card. Tsk, tsk, M, you should've known better. Even the Secret Service can't stop someone from stealing your big V. You thought he'd stay in Paris forever? Think again, darling.**

**SPOTTED: C and Z, both looking rather flustered, rushing out of Z's limo into his house. **

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

Then Macey really did break her phone in half. Cammie looked up from her magazine and glanced at her best friend before grabbing her bag and saying, "Let's go back to Zach's."

Macey gaped at Cammie. "Um, are you _insane?_" She choked.

Cammie shrugged. "Well, you obviously have something to say to my cousin, and if you're going to kill him I'd need to be there so I can notify my uncle."

Macey blinked, then narrowed her eyes, a smile appearing on her face. "This isn't about Drew, is it?"

Cammie looked down. "Of course it is. We both know he's a complete jerk, so I think you should tell him," she replied swiftly, walking out of her bedroom.

Macey caught up with her, shaking her head. "Don't lie. You want to see Zach."

Cammie laughed, like it was a joke. "No, I want Drew to get what he deserves."

The two girls walked out of her bedroom, still talking.

"You like Zach."

"I hate Drew."

"You like Zach. I totally knew this would happen. You like Zach."

"I can't believe I'm even related to Drew, seriously. I'm not like him at all. Am I?"

"You like Zach. This is crazy. I should start a dating website or something."

Cammie spun around, irritated. "Okay. I want to go back because of Zach, I admit it. But-" she cut off Macey, who had her mouth in the shape of an O. "-don't you want to know how Drew and Zach know each other?"

Macey froze, then looked surprised, then smirked. "Good point."

–

Drew answered the door, predictably. "Cousin, Jailbait," he greeted casually.

"I'm not fifteen anymore," Macey muttered, cutting him a cold look.

He winced and put a hand over his heart. "You kill me, McHenry. So what's up?" He asked, doing that annoying leaning-against-the-door-and-obscuring-the-view thing that Zach also did. Cammie felt irritated. One egotistical personality she could deal with. But two was pushing it. "Couldn't wait for more? Or did my cousin miss Zach?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I want to know something."

Drew smirked. "Ooh, just like your father. Which loop are you out of?"

Cammie's cheeks turned pink. That's the thing: she always knew everything. Not knowing something was a new feeling, and one she had been feeling way too often recently. She licked her lips. "Can I come in?" Drew shrugged and stepped aside, gesturing into the Goode residence.

"Cammie?" Zach's voice sounded surprised at first, but then changed to his usual cocky tone. "Miss me already?"

Which was basically parallel to what Drew had said. Cammie was starting to freak out.

On the inside, at least. On the outside, she had her biggest smile plastered across her face when she saw Zach. He looked confused. She could see where he was coming from. There was the whole limo thing that they had reached a silent agreement to never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever talk about again.

"Morgan?" He asked.

Cammie had had this whole plan about acting nice and sweet, but it was trashed once she demanded, "How the hell do you know Drew?"

--

Bex walked up to Liz in Saks, holding up a white Camilla and Marc dress. "This one?"

Liz shook her head. "We need something that says 'I'm here, and I don't give a shit about what you think,'" she said. Bex raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe crashing this party isn't exactly the smart thing to do. We should stand up to them at school or something."

Liz scoffed, "This party will be our only chance. Zach Goode _never _has a chaperoned party. No parental supervision whatsoever."

Bex still looked sceptical. "I think it'd be better if there were adults. You know? In case they try anything."

Picking out a pale pink Stella McCartney dress, she turned to Bex, "Fine. But I'm still going to that party."

Bex walked around the rack, her eyes landing on a peach-coloured Dolce. Holding it in her hands, she quickly walked into the change room and tried it on. Liz was in the other stall, trying on her dress. Judging by the noises she was making, she'd gained on a few more pounds than she'd anticipated. Bex, however, fit into her dress perfectly, the bodice hugging her in all the right places.

Stepping out, she looked at herself in the mirror, her body looking flawless. She sat on the cushioned chair and waited for Liz to come out.

"Great. I think I gained weight. I guess those pills don't work," Liz said as she walked out, stopping in her tracks as she looked at Bex. Jealousy and anger highlighted her face as she studied her 'friend'. While she looked unflattering in her dress, Bex looked like the Egyptian goddess everyone made her out to be.

"What do you think?" Bex asked Liz, getting up and twirling around.

"I'm not sure. You look cheap," she replied. But Bex knew better than to trust the girl that everyone calls a backstabber.

"I like it. Maybe I'll get it." she mused, studying Liz's face.

"Yeah, whatever," Liz said, studying her frame in the mirror. "If you get that one, then I'm getting this one."

Bex smiled. "You look really nice, by the way." _Not. _"I bet you'll get that New Year's kiss." _Fat chance._

Liz smiled widely.

--

"I told you," Jonas said, leaning against the wall, "It's not gonna happen."

"What do you _mean _it's not gonna happen? I want you to destroy Macey McHenry. She deserves it." Tina said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I... can't. She's too..." he trailed off.

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Oh. My. Gosh. You like her, don't you?"

Jonas ignored the statement. "Why do you want me to destroy Macey McHenry, anyway?" he asked, playing with his phone.

"You know how much I want to be Cammie's friend. Destroying Macey will ensure me the top spot as her partner." Jonas stared at her. "What?"

"So you want me to destroy her for you to be the queen's favourite minion?" Disbelief clouded his voice.

"Yeah. That sums it up." Tina said, plopping on the couch.

"That is never going to happen. I know Cammie. No one can replace Macey. They've known each other since they were born. Nobody's gonna replace Macey that easily. I think she's be going solo if anything were to happen to her best friend."

"C'mon Jonas. Please?"

Jonas, shaking his head, walked out the door. "It's never going to happen," he said, flipping open his Samsung and scrolling through his contacts. Putting his phone to his ear, he climbed into the black Bentley.

"Hello?"

"Macey? I need to talk to you," he said.

--

**hmms... this was just a random filler chapter. don't kill me. **

**kudos to kiwi who helped me write this. matt lanter and, um, ian somerhalder for her!**

**stuff:  
****-i, um, toned down on the swearing. i think. sorry if i didn't.  
-how do you think drew and zach met?  
-what do you think of tina's plan?  
-i like jonas. do you like jonas?**

**well, ta-ta for now.  
catch. **


	10. the brewing of a storm

**CHAPTER 8 **

The showdown in Zach's place was still going strong when Grant returned to the building at five in the afternoon to pick up Macey. Her furious text wasn't exactly on the nice side. It went something along the lines of this:

**Grant. Get UR fucking ass here now and pick me up! **

Extremely nice, right? Yup. Definitely.

Grant got out of the car, paying the cab-driver-person and walked into the building, going up the elevator and knocking on the Goode's door.

"Yup?" Drew popped his head out, smiling at Grant. "Oh, hi. Sup?"

"Here to, uh, pick up Macey," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Here to pick up jailbait, aye?" he said, opening the door wider and letting Grant in. He strode to the living room where Macey sat on the couch, huffing. Cammie and Zach were looking at her blankly.

As he entered the room, Macey looked up, eyes suddenly bright. "Oh, hey Grant," she said, getting up and standing in front of him. Kissing him on the cheek, she looped her arm into his and steered him out the door. Grant looked confused.

"Umm... Macey? What was all that about?" he asked, getting dragged into the elevator. Macey pressed the button and he leaned against the wall. As the doors were closing, Drew popped his head out of Zach's door and gave them a little two-fingered wave. Macey gave him the rude finger.

"The ego in that room was suffocating me," she said, sounding aged and tired, slumping against the side of the elevator.

The doors opened and they stepped out, through the lobby, and into the cool afternoon air. Macey breathed deeply, looking at the sky. Pale pinks and oranges littered the sky and she held her arms out as if embracing it all. Grant hailed a cab and they both climbed in.

"Where to, sir?" he asked Grant when he climbed in. He looked at Macey, who shrugged.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked. Macey nodded, smiling and mischievously sliding her skirt up her thigh a bit. "The Atlas Club, please." Grant told the driver, grinning at Macey who smiled in agreement.

--

"Where are you going?" Cammie asked Drew, who was pulling on his coat. His suitcase had been brought up to the other apartment a while ago. It looked as if he and Zach were going to be neighbours for a while.

"I've got people to meet, places to go," he said, slipping on his sneakers, "you know the drill." Winking at her, he pocketed his keys and walked out the door. "Oh, and lock this for me when you come out?"

She watched him disappear into the elevator and slammed the door shut, walking back into Zach's apartment.

"I'm going to kill that guy one day!" she yelled, plopping down on the couch next to Zach who was skimming through the channels on his plasma.

"Why? He's a cool guy." Zach said indifferently, changing the channel to a sport's one.

"Yeah. To you. To me, he's a jackass," she let her head fall back against the couch. Then she quickly snapped it back up as a sudden realisation came to her. "Wait.. how do you know him anyway? You never really told me."

Zach smirked. "I told you. Camp," he answered easily. Cammie raised her eyebrows, knowing full-well that Zach wasn't going to give up any time soon. Then, an idea sparked in her head. She climbed onto Zach's lap, straddling it.

"Tell me.." she whispered, moving her lips closer to his.

"Camp," he said, his voice slightly breathless. Cammie moved her face even closer to his. They were a breath away from touching.

"Seriously.." she said softly, her lips stroking his every time she moved them.

Zach moved his hands up to her sides, "Do something for me first," he breathed, pushing her against him. She resisted, turning her head so his lips brushed her cheek.

"What?" she asked, moving even closer to him, if that was possible, but keeping her face turned away.

"This," he replied, practically throwing her onto the couch and kissing her fiercely.

--

Bex sat in her living room, head pounding from the noises coming from the television. Her sister was watching Dora, singing the 'We did it' song every time they solved a fucking mission thing. Getting up and sighing, she kissed her sister on the forehead, and clicked off the TV.

Gloria groaned in protest, but then tottered down the hall and into her room. Bex followed her silently, opening 'Sleeping Beauty' which was sitting on the nightstand and started reading. Her sister fell asleep just as she reached the happily ever after of the story.

Getting up from the chair and dimming the lights so that tiny lights appeared on the black ceiling, she closed the door gently and walked to her room where she got her iPhone from its charger and checking the messages.

Three new messages, two from Liz and one from a blocked number. Liz's messages went like this:

**B. Meet me 2morrow. We need 2 plan. **

**B. Did U get my message? Saks 2morrow. 11 sharp. **

Bex rolled her eyes. Liz could be a bit demanding at times. Bex sighed. Maybe it's better to be ignored by the ice-queen than be tortured by her. Deleting the message, she opened the message from the unknown number.

**Bex. Its Drew. Meet me 2nite? I need 2 talk 2 U. **

At the bottom of the screen was an address and time. Bex glanced up at the clock. It was nine. Drew had told her to meet him at nine thirty. She jumped up with a start, rushing over to her walk in closet and went directly to her 'casual-chic' rack. Pulling off a pair of True Religion skinny jeans and a white long sleeved figure hugging G-Star top. She put them on, brushed her hair and then slipped in her silver-gold hoops. Slipping on her burgundy flats, she grabbed her BCBG coat and her Balenciaga bag then set out the door.

Getting into the elevator, she sent a text to the nanny and hailed a cab. Settling into the backseat, she looked out the window. The NYC city lights flashed by as they passed through Times Square with all of its billboards and bright lights.

As the cab crawled to a stop, she got out of the cab and looked around for Drew. He stepped out of the shadows and gave her one of his mischievous looks.

"Hey," he said, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Hi, Drew," Bex said, eyes flashing. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Drew put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the front of the club. "Not here," he said. Suddenly, her phone beeped from her bag, and so did Drew's phone. They pulled them out and stared at the screen.

**What's this? B and D, strolling the streets of Manhattan **_**together**_**. Stop fooling around with C's men, B. First, her boyfriend, now her cousin? You know how protective she gets when it comes to family. **_**Especially **_**after that disaster with R in the Hamptons. You wouldn't want that to come out, right?**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl. **

Bex groaned as she locked her phone, slipping it back in her bag. She turned to Drew who had a stony expression on his face.

"What's this about?" he asked, staring at her. "Were you fooling around with my brother?"

"What?!" she burst, "Why would I fool around with Rhys?"

"Because you're just that type of girl. You know... Zach told me you were. You introduced us. I wouldn't have even known you if you weren't fucking him last year." Drew spat, looking disgusted. "And to think that I actually cared about you," his face turned meaningless and cold as he walked away from her.

--

Macey sighed as she felt Grant's mouth pressed against hers. They hadn't even lasted thirty minutes at the club, both getting too hot to eat. Now, they were in Grant's room, making out on his bed.

"Grant," Macey said, gasping for breath as she pulled away from him.

"Hmm?" he asked, staring at her from underneath her. His hands were entangled in her hair, grasping the black strands impatiently.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," she said, biting her lip.

Grant looked at her with a playful expression on his face. "Maybe we should," he laughed, flipping her over. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her once more. As soon as things started to get more serious, his phone beeped.

Groaning, he sat up and reached for the BlackBerry, opening the message.

**Guess U owe me $200. See U 2morrow. **

Macey sat up as Grant sent a quick reply back. "Who is it?"

"Zach," he replied, locking his phone and putting it back on the table. "C'mon," he said, edging closer to her. She giggled and pushed him away playfully. His phone beeped again. Grabbing it, he checked the message.

**Yup. Cam's awesome in bed man.**

Grant smiled, texting back and hitting send. But as soon as the button was pressed, Macey snatched the phone out of his hand.

"What's this?" she asked, opening the messages and dodging Grant's attempts to get his phone back. "You guys talking about something kinky?" She opened the first message and read it quickly, and seeing as the BlackBerries showed the whiole conversation, she was able to read the whole thing.

Her eyes grew wide as she made her way up. Grant had given up on trying to get the phone back from her and opted to sit on his bed with his head on his knees.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she raged, getting up from the bed and pulling her shirt back on.

"No," Grant sighed.

"When did you make this bet?" she asked, grabbing her coat and wallet.

"Bex's party," he said, voice muffled by his hands.

"Right after you guys broke up." It wasn't a question., but Grant nodded anyway. "And what? You decided to use your new ex-girlfriend as a game? Cammie _seriously _likes Zach, Grant," she opened the door, stopping. "You and I? Whatever you _think _we might have? Well... it's over."

Grant looked up just as she slammed the door and collapsed back on the bedcovers.

--

**Macey knows. Do something!**

Zach looked up from the text and swore. He threw the phone against the wall, breaking it, and walked into the bedroom to do some damage control. Cammie emerged from the adjoining bathroom sporting a robe while rubbing her hair dry.

"What's up? I heard you out there."

"Nothing," he replied, a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

There was a loud knock on the door and a muffled yell of "Zachary Goode! If you don't open this door, I will _fucking _call the Secret Service on you!"

Zach sighed. "Get it, Cammie. It's for you."

She looked confused as she walked to the door and disappeared into the living room. He heard the door unlock and Macey barging in.

"Zach! Where the hell are you?" she yelled, walking through the living room and into his bedroom. She stopped at the doorway and glared at him, a nervous looking Cammie behind him.

"Yes, Macey?" he asked, looking worn out.

"Why the fuck would you do that, Zach? Something like this. I thought you were better than this. No wait, I didn't. I _knew _you were going to pull something like this soon enough."

"Macey-" Zach started, but Macey cut him off.

"Explain to dear Cammie what you did," she said. "Or I'll tell her myself," she glared at him before walking away. Cammie slipped into the room and closed the door softly.

"What's going on, Zach?" she asked, plopping on the bed next to him. He sighed.

"Look, Cammie. I made a bet with Grant," he started, studying Cammie's face. It instantly turned suspicious.

"About what-?" she asked slowly.

"You," he looked away and at the wall in front of him. "I bet Grant that I could fuck you before the holidays ended," he admitted reluctantly.

Cammie was silent.

"Cam-"

"Don't fucking say my name," she snapped. Getting up, she looked around for her clothes, pulling on her now-crinkled skinny jeans, bra, and top. Zach stayed silent the whole time. She grabbed her coat from his dresser, and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway. "Why?" she asked from the doorway, her voice soft.

Zach stood up, and she turned around to face him, face stony.

"All I want to know is _why_? Was I a challenge? Something fresh for you to get?" she asked, her voice rising. Tears collected in her eyes, but she pushed them back, not letting her facade crumble.

"I don't know," he said softly. Cammie looked at him, expecting a better answer. But as soon as she saw that he wasn't going to give it any better than that, she turned on her Vera Wang heels and walked out the door, Macey following her quickly.

--

Cammie sighed as she walked back into her penthouse with Macey bedside her. Throwing her things on the chair, she collapsed on one of her couches.

"Macey. Could my life get any worse?" she asked, voice shaking slightly.

"It'll get better," Macey said quietly from the corner of the room. She flicked the lights on and studied the place. It looked dreamy. The cream curtains were gone, replaced by the wispy, feathery-light ones which revealed the city lights. The couch looked like a bed of white feathers, while the floor was covered with plush and soft carpet, making it hard to walk in heels.

"Cammie! There you are! I was about to get worried!" Rachel said, stepping out of her office and into the living room. Cammie stood up and kiss her on the cheek, giving her a hug.

"I was at a friend's house," she said. "The house looks great, mum."

Macey walked over and gave Rachel a hug, then plopped on the couch. "It looks beautiful," she said, staring out the window.

"Oh, thank you dears. It's for my party. I changed it to New Year's Eve instead of New Year's Day. I hope you girls don't mind."

Cammie and Macey looked at each other. Of course they didn't mind. They had an excuse for missing Zach's party now.

"That's great! A sophisticated party on New Year's Eve," Cammie said breathlessly, imagining all of the possibilities. Rachel chuckled.

"I'll be inviting Rick Goode over, of course. He's never missed my New Year's party. His son's not coming, though. I think he's busy." _Of course he is. _"And your parents, Macey, are definitely coming. And also about 50 of my co-designers, editors, workmates, and stylists... It's going to be fun! And you could meet all of them, Cammie."

Rachel beamed happily at the two girls who smiled back. They felt so grown up to be partying with these important people who could influence their career choices. She left for her office after telling the girls that snacks were in the fridge if they wanted it.

"I need comfort food," Cammie said, pulling Macey with her towards to kitchen and dragging Macey with her. Looking around, they found a packet of strawberries, marshmallows, some biscuits, and a fondue fountain that they'd used when they had sleepovers together when they were 14.

Grabbing those things and carrying it upstairs to Cammie's room, they set it up. Dipping the food in the melted chocolate, they danced and sang to the latest beats coming from Cammie's newly updated iTunes. Everything seemed so effortless, fun, carefree. Cammie couldn't help but think that comfort food was the best way to get over a guy.

The girls were oblivious to Cammie's phone ringing downstairs. They didn't know the drama unfolding on Park Avenue.

--

**-Holy crap. Long chapter. Sorry. I suddenly got the urge to write.  
-Erm... crappy, right? Yup.  
-Zach was OOC, Cammie was OOC, actually, pretty much everyone was OOC.  
-GUESS WHAT THE DRAMA IS! :D  
-I got stuck on the gossip girl blog thingymajig D: I'll add that in when i come up with something :D  
-I wanna watch Kick-Ass. Seriously. I do.  
-One more chapter left :D. Then there's an epilogue if i'm bothered.  
-This was written in 3 hours-ish. Don't sue me for its OOC-ness **

**umm... review? O_O please. 140 till next chapter :D**


	11. the funeral

**New York has been hit with a cold front, Upper East Siders. The death of one of our most beloved has reached newspapers and press. The whole city is in mourning for the OD that had taken a valuable life. Gossip Girl here to report the latest news on the funeral that the majority of the city will be attending. **

**SPOTTED: C rushing out of Z's apartment with M, looking a little stricken. What's going on with those three. D alone in a bar, drinking his heart out. B sitting on a bench in Central Park, looking lost for once in her life. And finally, L, grinning like the mastermind that she is from behind a counter. What are you doing **_**there,**_** L? **

**See you at the funeral.**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl. **

* * *

The sudden blast of cold wind hit Cammie on the face as she hurried across the pathway and into the black limo. Her all-black attire was one of many on the street as people wandered by in the dark colours. Her driver nodded to her as she got into the limo, followed by her grim-faced mother and pain-stricken father. Never had she seen them so quiet and gloomy. They were famous for their bubbly personalities and colourful clothing.

She sighed and stared out the window. The wind blew leaves from Central Park into the gutters and onto the streets. The overcast sky was the perfect setting for a day like this. The limo made its way slowly through the packed roads. Limos and black cars were littered on the streets, people in heavy dark coats getting out of the cars and walking there instead.

Once they reached their destination, Cammie got out of the car quickly and quietly. Cameras and news crews followed her every step. Halfway up the stone stairs towards the gate, Macey stepped out of the shadows and quietly took Cammie's arm. The two made their way into the cemetery in silence, ignoring the questions of the press.

"Whoa," Cammie said, staring up at the coffin littered with white roses. Macey looked at the stage, at where the corpse of a friend she knew lay nailed into the coffin.

"Yeah," Macey whispered, looking away and settling into a couple of chairs in the front row. She and Cammie held hands as the rest of the Morgan and McHenry family filed in and took their place near the girls.

Zach and Grant stood somewhere at the back, their hands adorned with white gloves. Their usual cheery expressions were wiped from their face, an air of sullenness around them. The boys chatted quietly as they waited for everyone to arrive.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Macey said, turning back around. Cammie was staring straight ahead, and Macey knew that she was on the verge of tears. She placed a consoling hand on Cammie's arm. "It's going to be alright," she soothed her.

"I know," Cammie said, sniffing a bit. She clasped her handbag even tighter to her.

Macey looked unconvinced but let it go, facing the front as the music began to play.

* * *

Everyone got out of their seats stiffly as the music began to play and made their way towards to coffin, some standing there mourning the deceased, and some throwing flowers onto the top of the coffin. Slowly, the coffin was lowered into the ground. People cried out, sobbing, some even falling onto their knees. Cammie's gaze remained impassive, her face set in stone.

She wasn't going to cry in front of all of these people. She wouldn't allow it. From now on, no sign on weakness will come from Cammie Morgan. Ever again.

She watched quietly as the dirt was piled on top of the coffin and distinctly heard the quiet sniffles of Macey beside her. People gathered around her family to offer their condolences and the Morgan family accepted them graciously. Her Aunt Abby was sobbing on the ground next to the mound of dirt beside her. Joe Solomon crouched over her, helped her up, and then embraced her in his arms, letting her sob on his shoulder. He, too, was mourning the loss of his son.

Cammie looked at all of the teary faces of her family members. Suddenly not taking it anymore, she ran across the ground and away from the scene of sorrow and loss. Her facade had shattered. The pain and suffering her family members had shown had smothered her. She just needed some air.

Finally finding a quiet corner behind a tall stone building, she collapsed against the wall, finally letting the tears escape her.

* * *

Zach watched silently as Cammie disappeared from view, obscured by a stone wall. He watched as Grant and Macey chatted, Grant wiping the tears from Macey's cheek. Zach sighed, pulling off his gloves and putting them in his pockets. Slowly, he made his way behind the stone building.

She looked up as he approached her. She looked like a mess, eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her, hugging her to his side.

"Shh, Cammie," Zach soothed, "It's going to be alright."

Cammie sniffed, "How did this happen, Zach?" she asked, "This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the careful one, not the reckless one."

She buried her face into his shirt as Zach rubbed her back affectionately. "He overdosed. Simple as that. I don't know. Someone could've spiked his drink with the E or something," Zach said quietly.

Cammie looked up at him. "If I ever find out the bitch who caused him to start drinking, I'm killing her," Cammie threatened. Zach looked puzzled.

"Why do you assume it's a girl who made him drink?" Zach asked. Cammie sighed.

"Because it's always been a girl. Whenever he gets too attached to someone and something bad happens, he always starts drinking again. It's a habit that he can't control," Cammie answered quietly.

Zach looked up at the sky. "I think I might know who it was," he whispered.

* * *

Cammie fumed silently as she stormed up to Macey and caught her by the arm. "We need to go," she hissed. Confusion crossed Macey's face.

"What?"

"We need to go. Tell Grant. Zach's getting the limo ready. I'm going to tell my parents not to worry," Cammie said, walking off.

Macey, still puzzled, hurried up to Grant who was looking at the flowers on the coffin. She sidled up to him and touched his forearm. His eyes snapped over to meet her. "We need to leave. Now," Macey whispered.

"Why?" he asked, wearing the same expression that Macey had worn.

"Cammie said. I don't know what's going on. But we have to go and meet Zach in the parking lot," she said, hurrying away. She spotted Cammie giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and looked behind her to make sure that Grant was following her. He was trailing behind her silently.

The stopped when they reached Zach, freezing in place. He was pointing a gun at someone. She was dressed in a gray dress, the expression on her face showing absolute terror.

Liz.

"Tell me why you killed him," Zach growled, keeping the gun steady in his hand. Liz squeaked an answer. "I didn't hear you," he said. Grant stepped forward to calm his friend down but Zach held out a hand. "Stay there, Newman. I've got to deal with this bitch first," the expression on his face was of pure hate. Macey flinched away and hid behind Grant's back.

"Zach? What are you doing?" Cammie asked, stepping towards the car. Her eyes followed the direction in which the gun was pointing and raised an eyebrow.

Liz's eyes widened, her body still frozen in place. Macey looked around, wondering why there weren't any people in the car park. Of course, it had to be Cammie's doing. Macey smirked a bit as she realised the control that Cammie held over the city.

"So..." Cammie said softly, walking up to Liz. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, walking around Liz who's eyes stayed fixed on the gun.

"I wanted to," Liz answered easily. Zach twitched the gun. Liz's eyes widened in alarm.

"You can do better than that," Cammie said dangerously.

"I wanted to make you suffer, alright?" Liz screamed. "Bex and I were planning to take you down. But then Bex started to pull away. The real objective was to embarrass you at Zach's party. But then when I found out that Bex was going to see Drew, I found the perfect opening. I sent that tip to Gossip Girl. I knew all about Bex's past relationships. I knew that she had screwed Rhys. And I also knew about Drew's little habit. So I disguised myself as the barkeeper and spiked his drink," Liz explained, her voice getting more strained every time Zach moved closer.

"So... you killed my cousin to get at me?" Cammie asked menacingly. She looked over at Macey then pointed to her pocket.

Getting it, Macey reached into her pocket and took out her phone. Dialling the emergency number, she turned her back on the scene and quietly explained the situation to the police. Grant shielded her from Liz's careful gaze.

Macey gave Cammie a curt nod as soon as she hung up the phone and Cammie smiled. Zach smirked as he tapped the 'stop' button on his phone and saved the recording. Cammie went back to death staring Liz while Zach held the unloaded gun up. Grant smiled as the pieces of the puzzle finally fell in place for him.

"Elizabeth Sutton," Cammie said dangerously, "You are going to pay for what you have done to my family."

Liz looked down, terror still highlighting her features. Zach lowered his gun as soon as he heard the sirens and quickly threw it into the backseat of the car when Liz wasn't looking.

"Excuse me, Miss McHenry," a police officer said, walking up to Macey. She smiled her special innocent smile.

"She's the one you want to arrest," she said, pointing to the mousy haired girl standing next to Cammie. Liz quietly stood up, accepting her arrest and glared at Cammie was cuffs were secured around her wrists.

"Thanks a lot, bitch," Liz spat, walking towards the backseat of the police car.

"You're welcome," Cammie said sweetly as Liz was driven away.

* * *

"So does that mean I get a thank you kiss?" Zach asked Cammie in the limo. Cammie stared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't forgive you yet. Using me for a bet? Seriously, Goode. Not a good idea," Cammie replied, looking out the window.

"Trust me, Gallagher Girl, you'll be wanting me to do it again sooner or later," Zach smirked. Cammie scoffed.

"In your dreams, Goode,"

Zach chuckled as Cammie slapped him on the arm. Grant and Macey watched with amused expressions.

"So... where are we going to celebrate?" Grant asked, leaning back on his seat.

"Ooh. How about Bat Mitzvah?" Macey asked excitedly.

Zach stayed silent.

"You guys go wherever, I don't care. I, however, am going home to wallow alone," Cammie said, getting out of the limo when it came to a stop in front of the entrance to her penthouse.

"Want me to come with?" Zach asked. Cammie shrugged and he got out of the car, placing a hand on her waist and guiding her into the building.

"I'm sad Zach, not blind," Cammie said sarcastically as they stepped into the elevator. Zach smirked.

"How about I cheer you up?" he suggested. Cammie rolled her eyes, walking out of the elevator once it reached her floor. She quickly pressed the 'close' button as soon as Zach tried to get out.

"Fuck off, Goode," she grinned, watching the doors close on Zach.

* * *

**It's a tragic beginning to the New Year, fellow UES. One life lost already, one arrested. Sorry about that, L, but we all think you deserved it. All of this drama and I haven't even finished one martini yet. The death of D has touched us all. **

**Andrew 'Drew' Morgan, 01012010  
Rest In Peace**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl **

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. It's supposed to be an epilogue. Well, not exactly, but yeah. You get the point. **

**-so GG:GG has finally come to an end, guys.  
-did you like this chapter? I didn't. Cos I had to kill off a hot guy.  
-rawr. Spirit bound's out :D I've read up to chap 8. It's... enthralling.  
-I updated Titanic, btw.  
-shitty ending, I know. Sorry about that. **

**Catch ya,  
Tunarh. **


	12. school

**Ah, fine. I'm bored. I'm continuing this story. Three cheers for Tunarh, yes ? **

* * *

The city was jam packed with cars when Cammie woke up the next morning. She reached blindly for her phone and pressed the stop button on the alarm, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and sitting up. Janine came bustling into the room and opened the curtains.

"Good morning, Cammie," she said, opening the window up. The smell of pollution came wafting in and she closed the window again.

"Hey, Janine," Cammie said, standing up. Janine grabbed the tissues off Cammie's bedside table and threw them into the wastebasket.

"You've got to get ready for school," she said, stopping in the doorway. "Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

Cammie sighed, walking into the bathroom. The hot water relaxed her as she scrubbed the hurt away. As she stepped out and wrapped herself with the towel, she checked her eyes in the mirror. Puffy eyes. Great. She pulled on her tights, skirt, blouse, and school blazer, applying some foundation and lip gloss as she walked out the door.

She walked towards the kitchen, smiling sweetly at Janine and sitting at the table. Her father was already reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee and her mother was tearing apart a butter croissant.

"Hey, mum, dad," Cammie greeted, sitting down and grabbing a roll from the plate.

"Hey, sweetie," Rachel said, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

"First day back to school?" her father asked, taking another sip from his cup.

"Yeah," Cammie said, taking a bite of the roll. She looked over at the assortment of fruits on the table and grabbed a strawberry, taking a big bite out of it. "I'm not sure about my health class. Dad, can you tell Ms. Buckingham to stop making us play soccer all the time? It's getting pretty boring..." Cammie trailed off, her brown eyes innocent.

Her father sighed, "Alright, I'll leave her a message later. But right now, I'm off to work," he said, getting up and placing the newspaper on the table. He kissed both Cammie and Rachel, muttered a quick goodbye and walked out the door.

Rachel sighed as she watched her husband leaving the room, "I've got to get to work on the new sketches for the Summer. I'll see you later, kiddo," she said, also kissing Cammie on the cheek and walking into her office. The door shut with a 'thud'.

Cammie quickly swallowed the rest of her roll and stood up, straightening her skirt. "Bye, Janine," she said to the maid who was cleaning up the food.

Grabbing her coat and walking into the elevator, Cammie sighed, feeling unhappier than usual. She checked her reflection on the side of the elevator and applied mascara onto her eyelashes in record time. The door dinged as she stepped out.

She stopped.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," Zach smiled, walking up to her.

She stared, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "To see you, of course. What did you think?"

Cammie rolled her eyes and flicked her hair, walking out the doors and smiling at the doorman. He held it open for her, and gave a nod to Zach.

"Are you going to school?" Cammie asked, staring at his Blackthorne uniform.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Dad's orders," Zach rolled his eyes.

"Ok..." Cammie said, turning around and continuing to walk the three blocks to school. She sighed, "Why are you really here, Zach?"

Zach raised his eyebrows. "Can't I even walk you to school without you complaining about it?"

She pretended to think about it for a second. "No."

Zach just laughed and leaned against the wall, "Alright. Go then. Pretend I'm not following you. That I don't exist."

Cammie walked off.

* * *

"Cammie!" Macey cried, running up and giving her best friend a hug. Cammie smiled, hugging her back.

"Hey, Macey."

"Ohmigosh. Look at _Rebecca_," Macey sneered, looking over at the dark girl in a charcoal coat and a Balenciaga bag. "She's _so_ wearing last season's clothes."

Cammie laughed, "Cut her some slack. She doesn't look _that _bad."

Macey stared, "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're okay with her scheming to take you down."

The brunette's face hardened. "You make a good point," she stated coldly, turning away from Bex's gaze and walking over to the small clutter of model-esque girls in the middle of the courtyard. "Hello, ladies," she greeted warmly. The girls all turned to look at her, Tina, Eva, Courtney, Kim, and Mick.

They all stopped what they were doing and flocked to her.

"Ohmigod. I heard you were there when Liz got arrested. Was it scary?"

"I can't believe what she did to Drew. I mean, I read it _all _on Gossip Girl."

"Are you ok?"

"I heard that Zach shot Liz."

"I heard that you made Zach shoot Liz-"

"STOP!" Cammie yelled. The voices faltered, the mascara-ed eyes looking up at her expectantly. Then she smiled, "I guess you guys have to find out about that by yourselves."

"Sup, Gallagher Girl!" Zach yelled as he passed her. Several heads swivelled his way but he ignored them, giving Cammie and small wave and walking off. She rolled her eyes.

"Was that _Zachary Goode_? Didn't we see you with him the other night at the club?"

Cammie nodded and looked up from her Blackberry. "Girls, what do you say about going out tonight?"

"I don't know. I have a science quiz..." Eva said, uncertain.

Cammie stared, "It's the first day back."

"I know... but-"

"Go."

Eva got up from her seat and grabbed her bag, slowly making her way across the courtyard.

"Any of you want to join her?" Cammie asked. The group stayed silent under her piercing glare. Macey stifled a laugh.

The bell rang.

"Let's just get to class," Macey said, taking Cammie's hand and dragging her towards the building.

* * *

"So, um, what's up with you and Cammie? You guys kind of made up?" Grant asked, fiddling with his pen while their history teacher droned on about Greek mythology.

"Nope," Zach said, taking down notes. He looked over at Grant. "Not yet."

"Um, alright," Grant muttered. "Let's hope she doesn't break any bones... or muscles when you try to make it up to her. What are you planning on doing anyway?"

Zach shrugged, "I dunno."

Grant sighed, "Alright, good luck with that. But for Cammie? Her favourite gifts aren't pretty dresses or expensive shopping trips."

"What then?" Zach didn't think that girls liked anything other than those ridiculously expensive designer dresses and those frilly boxes of chocolate. And his credit card.

"It's love."

* * *

Cammie plopped down on a chair in the courtyard. Girls avoided her, sneaking quick glances and whispering behind their manicured hands. Cammie rolled her eyes and leaned back against the back of the chair, exposing her face to the warmth of the sun. The weather was getting warmer, spring approaching rapidly.

"Hey Cammie," Macey plopped down next to her and handed her a tub of fruit salad. Cammie took it and started digging into the tub.

"I'm tired," she groaned at Macey. "History is such a bludge."

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Macey asked. "No wait, you were probably thinking about a certain Zachary."

Cammie ignored her.

"How about we have a getaway this weekend? We could go to the Hamptons or we could leave the country. Like, Australia for some sun, Italy and Paris for some shopping. We could leave on Friday night and come back on Sunday afternoon. It'll be fun. I could ask daddy if we could use his jet." Macey suggested.

Cammie smiled, "Australia sounds fun. I need sun," she said, examining her arms.

"Alright. I'll ask daddy tonight," Macey grinned.

"Did I hear someone talking about going to Australia this weekend?" Tina asked, approaching them with a broad grin on her face.

"Why?" Cammie snapped. Tina's eyes widened.

"I was just asking... what time are we going out tonight?" she had her iPhone out, fingers already on the touchscreen.

"I've changed my mind," Cammie said, smiling sweetly. "I have something I have to do tonight. Maybe another day. Spread that around."

Tina nodded and walked away.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Macey asked.

"Clubbing." Cammie smiled wickedly.

"But you just said-"

"Do you seriously want to go out with those girls?" Cammie asked, frustration in her voice.

"No, not really."

"Then it's settled. We're doing something else tonight. Something that doesn't include those other girls."

* * *

"We going anywhere tonight?" Zach asked Grant as they walked down the cluttered hallway towards the courtyard and out the gates, the bell still ringing in the background.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Want to ask the girls?" he nodded towards the cluttered group of girls on the opposite side of the road. Zach bit his lip.

"Not now. It's too crowded. I'm scared I'm going to get jumped or some shit like that. Who knows what these girls could be up to?" he stated, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. Pressing the dial button, he stopped on the footpath and waited for the girl with the flaxen brown hair to pick up the phone.

"Yes?" she asked grouchily. The day hadn't been nice to her, the lessons going on too long.

"Gallagher girl," the voice stated. She could almost hear him smirking on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want from me, Goode?"

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Not you," she replied immediately. "I don't know, Zach. What do girls do on a school night?"

"Want to bring Macey and Grant to dinner? I want to stay away from the club scene for tonight."

Cammie sighed, looking over at Macey who was fiddling with the dials on her locker. Finally, biting her lip, she answered, "Alright. Fine. But you're paying."

"Why me? You've already cleaned out my credit card, Gallagher girl."

"Don't bring that up." Cammie said wearily, thinking about that particular day. The day Drew came back.

"Alright. So dinner tonight? I'll text you the address later."

"Okay..." she muttered. To be honest, dinner was the last thing on her mind right now. But spending time outside the walls of her home were going to be good for her. Getting away from the mourning faces of her mother and father was her top priority.

"See you then." Zach said, clicking off. He turned to Grant. "Dinner with the girls tonight," he said. "Be at my place around five."

Grant looked confused, but nodded either way. Anything to spend time with Macey.

* * *

**I dunno. This is a filler chapter. Sorry lads. Oh yeah, and I just felt like continuing this. I was about to start a new story, but then I thought of continuing this. I'll start said story in December :D rofls. **

**-did you like this chapter? cos I didn't exactly like it. everyone's OOC. I'm sorry. my head's still in titanic D: everyone's less bitchy there.  
-should I have more of that jonas/tina plan in here?  
-what should I do with preston?  
-and, um, what should I do with bex? i'm stuck.  
-how the hell should I end this ? **

**Yeah. Sorry. Rage. I have no idea how I'm ending this thing D: **

**Catch,  
Tunarh. **


	13. driving lessons

Cammie leaned back against the leather seat, watching the city fly by out the window. Zach had called and cancelled the dinner plans, opting to take just Cammie out for the night. She'd been confused at first, but grudgingly complied when she realised that there was nothing else to do for the night. And an Upper East Side queen _never _spent a perfectly good night at home.

Zach had texted Andre the address of the venue where he was taking her, and Andre, under strict orders from Zach, was not to spill anything. At all. She was getting pretty tired of his secrecy.

Her phone started ringing again, and she decided to ignore the call. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone and checked the new text message.

**::**

**I've been hearing a lot about the ultimate love story of M and G, but according to babiijennxo, it is in fact, false. Our dear M was spotted at the Boathouse, with none other than our infamous J, seeming to have been getting it on while G seems to be getting hot and heavy with B. He was spotted entering her penthouse tonight. The City seems to be getting saucy, with all this new love. But as for C and Z? They are nowhere to be found. **

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl. **

**::**

She narrowed her eyes, and tapped the message close, throwing her phone onto the seat in aggravation. Gossip Girl and her fucked-up rumours these days. They were starting to annoy her.

She listened to music for the next fifteen minutes of the trip, waiting impatiently to arrive at who-knows-where. After what seemed like forever, Andre finally stopped the car. They were at some kind of – racecourse? Cammie stepped out, confused and looked around for Zach.

A second later, a pair of warm hands wrapped around her eyes, blocking out her vision for a second before she scrambled away, whipping around to scold that person.

"Zach!"

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you take me here, Zach?" Cammie asked, looking around. "It's a... racecourse."

Zach smiled, his dimples showing. He looked like a little boy when he smiled, Cammie realised. "Don't you remember?"

She stared. "What am I supposed to remember?"

He laughed. "Check your phone. It's from about, two-three weeks ago."

Cammie took out her phone, confused. She tapped on the 'messages' icon, and started to scroll down. When she reached the text messages dated three weeks ago, she looked for Zach's name amongst her parent's and Gossip Girl. Once she finally found his name, she tapped on the first message she saw.

**You and me. Tomorrow night. Driving lessons, and hot car sex.**

"Huh. I thought I deleted this message." Cammie said, trying to remember.

"Maybe you didn't." Zach smirked, though he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Was there a point in bringing me here?" Cammie asked. Zach looked pointedly at the message, and Cammie's eyes widened. "You're _not_..."

"I am," He had a self-satisfied smile on his face. "I just realised that this might be a valuable life lesson. And you're seventeen, babe, you should be driving your own Mercedes by now."

"Did you just call me _babe_?" she asked, crossing her arms. Zach took a step closer to her.

"Do you have a problem with it?" he breathed, his warm breath washing over her face. Cammie suddenly felt extremely dizzy.

"What do you think? _Babe _is an unacceptable nickname, _especially _if it's coming from you."

He smirked, "And how are you going to stop me from saying it?"

She laughed, "I dare you to say it one more time then."

"_Babe-" _he started, but was cut off mid-word by a smack on the face. He looked shocked. "What was that for?" Zach asked, outraged.

Cammie smirked, "I warned you."

Zach shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her into the track. "It's time for the fun to start."

::

"I'm not so sure about this," Cammie whimpered behind the wheel. Zach was sitting in the passenger seat, grinning.

"You'll be fine," he laughed, staring out at the track. "It's open space. There's nothing that could go wrong here."

When Cammie still looked uncertain, he placed a gentle hand on her thigh. "Trust me," he whispered. Cammie took a deep breath, nodded, and turned the keys in the ignition. The engine hummed to life and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She gently pressed her foot down on the accelerator and the car lurched forward.

"You're doing great!" Zach said, smiling, "Now let's see you go faster."

She applied more pressure on the gas and it sped forward. Cammie's knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. "This is scary," she moaned.

Zach sighed, "You'll get the hang of it soon," he said, watching the road carefully. Cammie's pace was steady. More like _Driving Miss Daisy _steady. "How about you go a little bit faster?" he suggested.

Cammie shot him a dirty and gently pressed down more on the accelerator. One thing she learnt today? _Never wear heels while driving a car. _They're just too unstable.

Once Cammie got the hang of it, she got more comfortable. Maybe too comfortable for Zach's liking. She sped up.

"Uh, Cam?"Zach started, but shut up when Cammie's lips tightened.

"Yes, Zachary?" she asked, glancing over to the side.

"You might want to slow down? You're going over 100."

"So?"

"This is your first time in a car…" he trailed off.

"I've been in plenty of cars before, Goode."

"Well, this is the first time you've _driven _a car," he cringed slightly when she sped up even more. He placed his hand on his seatbelt as a precaution, ready to jump out if needed.

"Slow down." Zach pleaded. "Please."

Cammie smirked and pressed down harder on the accelerator. Any more, and she'd be going full speed. Suddenly, she hit the breaks, the car screeching to a stop.

"Damn, Morgan. You want to kill my car?"

Cammie giggled. "How did I go?"

"Uh, aside from the speeding, you did fine. Surprisingly." He muttered. Then he turned to her, "You sure you haven't driven before?"

She bit her lip, "No," she admitted. "But I kind of _did _crash my dad's car into our mailbox when we were living in California. He wasn't too happy about that."

He laughed, "That's nice."

"Mmm," Cammie agreed. Zach directed her to a little garage on the side of the racecourse and she drove in and parked. "Wow," she said when she got out of the car. It was a garage, that's for sure. It was filled with so many cars, it was hard to locate the door. She started to walk around.

"You like?" he asked, grinning as he leaned against a black Lamborghini. Cammie smiled.

"Yeah," she said. What could she say? She was a car girl. "Are all of these yours?" she asked him, inspecting a Mazda Furai.

"Yup," he said, getting up and walking around. He headed to a cupboard where thousands of keys were hung on hooks. There was no more space. It was filled with keys and the labels on them. He started flipping over the labels, reading each one with a thoughtful expression on his face. "The Ferrari or the Lamborghini?"

Cammie walked over, "What?"

"Which one? The Ferrari or the Lamborghini?"

She glanced around the room, looking uncertain. There were at least five different Ferraris' and Lamborghinis'. "Which?" she asked.

Zach rolled his eyes, looking away from the cupboard and facing Cammie. "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie."

"Why are you saying my name?" she asked, confused. She was still looking for the cars that he had pointed out. He walked over, smirking.

"Just choose one."

"What for?"

"I'm taking you out for dinner, what else?"

"Hmm…" she smiled. "The Lamborghini?"

Zach smiled, "Sure."

::

Zach was racing over the Manhattan Bridge, back into the city while Cammie was played with the iPod connected to the USB port in the music player. She chose a song and sat back, enjoying the view of the lights.

"It's been a long time since I've actually looked at the city. I forgot how beautiful it is." she sighed, staring out at the twinkling lights on the bridge.

Zach smiled. "Come with me to Australia this weekend."

She looked up at him, "Wait, you're going there too?"

He looked confused, "You were going there this weekend?" then he smirked, "Where?"

Cammie shrugged, "Dunno, depends on Macey. Pretty sure we're going to Sydney, though. They say it's nice there."

Zach laughed, "Sure is," he agreed, thinking about King's Cross.

Cammie smiled, "Okay," she agreed.

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I'll go with you… I mean, Macey isn't going to be too happy about this, but I'm sure she'll understand."

He grinned, "I'll pick you up on Friday night then," he stopped at a red light.

"Wait- Friday night?"

"Yeah, takes about a day to fly there."

Cammie looked uncertain for a minute.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, as he accelerated.

"No," she shook her head, then smiled. "Nothing. I'll meet you on Friday then," she said, smile on her face.

Zach smirked, looking at her. "How about you tell me what was on your mind first." he suggested.

Suddenly, there was a blare of a horn on the right side, a streak of light from the headlights of a car, and then a deafening crash.

Everything went black.

::

yeah, i'm not exactly happy with this chapter either. ohwells. guess what's going to happen? i'm guessing they're not going to Australia anytime soon.  
ooh, the harbour bridge's being prepared for new year's eve. can't tell what the picture on it's going to be though.

stuff:  
-how'd you like it?  
-omg TVD  
-what's going to happen? will cammie make it? how about zach?  
-what's happening with macey and jonas?  
-you tell me :)

just wanted to say that your reviews really help me get through a lot of these chapters. THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! maybe aim for 200? i realised that i write faster if reviews reach a deadline quick. dunno why. remember wondrous? you guys were awesome in that :D

::

**Quote;  
Mr. Schuster: **what's a duet?  
**Brittany: **a blanket?


	14. aftermath

.

* * *

The constant beeping of the electronic machinery was beginning to annoy Cammie as she lay in her bed, arms practically immobile as the needles stuck in her arms transmitted fluids to her body. She couldn't feel anything. Not really, anyway. Everything was dulled. She was tempted to rip the tube taped across her nose off and throw it on the ground but restrained from doing so after considering the consequences that the action could have.

She opened her eyes and looked around, blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness of the fluorescent lights. She tried to turn her head but a searing pain shot through it as soon as she twitched it. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and tried to wish it away. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to stop hurting. She looked up. She wasn't going to do that again.

"Cammie?" Harris Morgan asked, approaching the bed slowly, making sure not to make too much noise. "Sweetie," he stroked her hair. "Are you alright?"

"Dad," she managed to choke out. Harris smiled at his daughter.

"I'm here, sweetie. It's alright." he adjusted the bandage on her head and went to pull the chair over. He sat down and leaned back. "Your mother's coming up. She just went downstairs to get some coffee."

Rachel Morgan chose that moment to walk into the room, two Styrofoam cups in hand with a small wallet-clutch in her other hand. "Harris," she said, handing him a cup. "How's our sweetie?"

He smiled and gestured to Cammie, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Rachel looked over at the bed. Seeing her daughter wide awake and conscious, she rushed over to give her a big hug. "Cammie! You're alright!"

Cammie smiled softly. "I'm okay, mum.

Rachel sobbed into Cammie's hair, clutching her daughter closer to her. "They thought you weren't going to make it, you know?"

"Rachel," Harris warned.

"No no, she needs to know." Rachel said hurriedly. Harris reluctantly nodded. "You had a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, a lot of bruising, a broken leg, a cracked tailbone, and a lot of other stuff that I can't really remember. You were lucky. The force of the stupid car could've killed you. But Zach magically steered the car so that you avoided most of the impact and the back of the car took most of the brunt."

"Wait, who's Zach?" Cammie asked.

* * *

Zach lay in the hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and needles protruding from his arms. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around. There was someone sleeping on the couch. "Grant," he called.

Grant woke with a jolt. Zach laughed. "Hey. Zach!" Grant exclaimed, getting up. He walked towards the bed and slapped hands with him. "Glad you're okay, man."

"Dude, what happened?" Zach asked. "All I remember is steering the car away from the other one and then everything went black."

"Yeah, paramedics came and helped you guys and then transferred you straight here. You were alright, save for some cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, bruises and cuts, but Cammie had to go to the trauma ward."

"Is she alright?" Zach asked. Grant shrugged. "I feel like shit. She'll probably never forgive me. If I hadn't taken that route, or delayed it a bit more, or-"

"-Zach," Grant cut him off. "It wasn't your fault. That asshole ran a red light. Oh yeah, he's dead, by the way."

"Seriously?"

Grant nodded. "He deserves it. That's what you get for driving drunk."

Zach nodded. "When can I get out of here?"

"When your wrist heals and the doctor's made sure everything's alright. You had it easy." he said, walking over to the far side of the room and plopping down onto the couch he had just vacated.

"How long is that going to take?" Zach asked, gently lying back down.

"Dunno. Why are you asking me?"

Zach shrugged, "Oh hey, can you do me a quick favour?"

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"Can you go and check on Cammie for me? Just to make sure she's okay?" he added quickly, ignoring the grin on his friend's face.

"Okay," Grant walked out of the room, chuckling, with a knowing look in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Cammie," he said, walking into her hospital room. She was sitting up, a bandage around her head. She also had a cast around her right leg and a sling around her arm and shoulder and was looking blankly at him.

"Hello Grant," Rachel Morgan greeted, walking over to him, with a concerned look on her face. "Can I talk to you outside?"

He nodded and followed her outside. She shut the door quietly and he snuck a quick look at Cammie who was watching him questionably.

"What's up?"

"Grant, dear. There happens to be a problem with Cammie." Rachel started. Grant looked confused.

"What kind of problem?" he asked carefully.

She looked away and said softly, "She can't remember anyone save for Harris and I."

Grant cocked an eyebrow, "Are you serious? I mean, isn't it normal after an accident? My mum had temporary amnesia after her accident."

"I have no idea," she said, "The doctor had come and checked her out and did a few tests, but so far, she doesn't remember where she is, or who any of her friends are. She couldn't even remember Macey or you, Grant, and both of you are the people she's known the longest. She can't remember Zach either, and you know how special he is to her. She may not show it, but she really likes him. I can see it when she looks at him."

"Wow," Grant started, waiting for it all to sink in. "She can't remember Macey? That's pretty bad. When are the tests going to come back?"

"Soon. The doctor assured us that Cammie is his top priority at the moment. Oh, how's Zach doing? Is he alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "His dad's coming back soon, so that he can sign him out and pay hospital bills and such. He's alright, I guess. We're just waiting for his injuries to heal a bit before they can discharge him."

"Oh, that's good then. I'll go and visit him before I leave for the night." she smiled, patting him on the back. "Would you like to come in and talk to Cammie? To see if talking to you face to face would make her remember?"

Grant nodded and gulped, shuffling into the room with his head down. Once he got to the side to the bed, he looked up into Cammie's innocent brown eyes. "Hey, Cam."

"Hi," she said, smiling. "Who are you?"

Grant flinched, "I'm Grant. Your close friend."

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head. "I don't remember you."

Cammie looked confused, and Grant sighed. If she can't remember him, how could she remember Zach? Grant sighed and smiled at his friend warmly. "Well, that's too bad. You'll remember me now, then."

Cammie smiled and nodded. Grant couldn't help but wonder how different she seemed from her usual self. Here, she seemed so nice and innocent compared to her usual icy demeanour on the Upper East Side.

He felt like he was seeing the old Cammie again.

The Cammie that he remembered from his childhood

He liked this Cammie.

* * *

"Alright, so my tests have gone through, and I'm allowed to discharge Ms. Morgan here as soon as her injuries are healed. This may mean a few days, or weeks even, but I'm pretty sure that you want the best for your daughter." The doctor said, walking into the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, of course." Rachel said, watching Cammie worriedly.

"We suspect that she also has a slight case of amnesia," Harris piped up from his position on a chair in the back of the room. "I was just wondering… is this permanent?"

"Well, it depends on which area of the brain that this has affected, but according to our brain scans, she seems perfectly fine. Her amnesia should start to fade in a week or two and shall disappear completely when she is in a well-known environment. That should trigger some of the memories that she has lost and she should regain her full memory back by the end of this month."

"Thank you, doctor." Rachel said, nodding.

The doctor smiled at them before disappearing out of the room.

"We've got nothing to worry about then?" a voice asked from the doorway. Zach stood there, looking tired but healthy.

"Zach!" Rachel smiled, walking over to him. She brushed his hair out of his face. "I take it that you're okay? I'm sorry I haven't visited. It's just, you know… Cammie…" she said softly.

"I understand," he nodded before waving at Harris.

"Good to see you up and healthy, Zach," Harris smiled. "She just got to sleep, but you're welcome to hang around."

Zach nodded, watching the two parents share a secret glance before leaving, closing the door behind them. He walked over to the bed, staring down at her pale features, running a hand through her hair. She looked lifeless, he skin pale and clammy, her lips a slight purple. He sighed, leaning down close to her, a tear escaping his eyes as the guilt wracked over him.

All of the pent up fear and guilt and anger washed over him all at once. How he hadn't really paid that much attention to the road, how the fear had flashed through him as he watched her contorted figure lying in a pool of blood on the road, him reaching out for her, desperately trying to manoeuvre through the rubble as he tried to make sure she was okay, her name escaping his lips as he felt himself fade away.

This was going to haunt him forever, he just knew it.

She was never going to forgive him for this.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**I apologise for leaving this at a cliffhanger for so long. Life got in the way ): **

**-tunarh xo**


End file.
